<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calling by GamerNinjaAC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623948">The Calling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerNinjaAC/pseuds/GamerNinjaAC'>GamerNinjaAC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agura is a lesbian change my mind, Bi Zoom, F/F, F/M, I genuinely try to be funny, LGBT, M/M, Multi, kinda angst, past abusive relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerNinjaAC/pseuds/GamerNinjaAC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>August 2013<br/>      “Hey Wheeler!” I call out, grabbing his attention before I sat down. Not ten minutes off the track and he already has his riding boots off. I shake my head, the opening to Vert’s boot finding my nose and the stench making my eyes water. <br/>      “What the hell was that for?!” I screech, covering my nose with my hand while the blonde howled like a hyena. <br/>      “Do you guys ever wonder what our lives would’ve been like if we never became friends?” He asks with a serious tone, collecting his food from the bounty I brought. <br/>       “I wouldn’t have to smell your boots after every race.” I reply jokingly. <br/>       “I think you two would end up finding each other regardless.” Kane replies, attempting to fix my braid for the hundredth time. “It’s almost like you two are made for each other.”<br/>       “Nah!” Vert and I said in tandem. Kane rolls his eyes, quickly saying a goodbye as he runs off to another racer. <br/>       “I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” I look at him all joking aside. <br/>       “Wheeler.”<br/>       “I haven’t done anything illegal, Sheriff Johnson. Wait why are you here?”<br/>      “I wish it was for something you did. It’s your mom.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vert Wheeler/original character, Zoom Takazumi/original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a reboot of a fan fiction I wrote at the start of my writing career. It's a Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 work, but it's better now. I've just been in the mood for rebooting my old works and seeing how far I've come in the last 8-9 years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       It started out with a feeling. Like I needed to do something. Like I needed to meet someone. And it wasn't anywhere near the place I call home. So, like the reckless young adult that I am, I packed up and left the rainy city of Seattle and traveled to a town, that was too small to be on a map, in the desert. <br/>         Handlers Corners, Arizona. My uncle owns a diner that sits on the only road in or out of its borders. I don't know what brought me here, but I need to know. </p><p>          It's rare for it to rain in the desert. It's even rarer for me to not get gas when I had the chance. But here I am, sitting in my car with an empty tank, fighting with myself on weather or not to get out and walk the 20 miles into town to the closest gas station. I groan as my worn black converse hit the wet pavement. I pulled up my jackets hood as I quickly pull on my black leather jacket over it. Shoving my wallet and keys into the pockets. <br/>         The hot, wet, muggy smell reminds me of home. Despite it being hundreds of miles away. I began to walk along the two lane road, the rain cooling my skin through my hole filled skinny jeans and seeping through the canvas of my sneakers. The sound of the droplets hitting the leather was the only thing that filled the silence. That is, until an obnoxious man driving a purple car drove past, his music loud enough for me to hear from 200 feet away. I watched as he pulled over shortly after passing me. Climbing out of the roof?<br/>       "Now. Why is a pretty girl like yourself walking out here in the rain?" His accent was thick with hints of flirtation laced in. He held a hand over his spiked, red hair. <br/>      "Is that your car back there?" He asked again. "Let me take you in to town." <br/>        I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. "Next time you offer help to a girl on the side of the road, don't flirt with her." <br/>       He made a sound that sounded like a scoff. "Suit yourself, you'll just get soaked." He climbed back into his car when another voice came from the car. <br/>       "Stanfard? Who were you talking to?" The voice had no accent, and had some authoritative sound to it. <br/>       "A girl is walking on the side of the road, I offered her a ride into town and she's refusing me." He retorted in a whiny voice. <br/>        "She out of gas or something?" The voice asked again with some concern. <br/>         "I guess. Her car is parked on the side." He groaned once more. I rolled my eyes. <br/>         "Don't move. I'm sending the twins, try to convince her to come back to the garage." Before he could give a whiny reply, I butt in. <br/>          "Maybe if he flirted less and showed more genuine concern I wouldn't have refused." I sassed with my hands on my hips. Stanfard popped his head out of the roof to give me a death glare as the other voice, assuming on speaker phone, laughed at my sassy remark. The call ended and Stanfard went back in his vehicle. <br/>         "You can come in and get out of the rain." He chirped.<br/>       "I'm okay. I like the rain. It reminds me of home." I sat on the hood of his car, stripping off my jacket and hoodie to feel the cold droplets on my bare arms and shoulders. The thin cotton of my tank top, that once was a t shirt for my dads auto body shop, quickly soaked up the rain. A loud crack of thunder followed by purple lightning danced across the sky, the rain increasing its arrival like turning on a hose full blast. My hair quickly became plastered to my face and neck, dripping wet and heavy despite having a portion of my head shaved. I smiled as the rain hit my face. I laid back on the car, not noticing that I was falling asleep.  <br/>        When I woke up the next morning, I was in the drivers seat in my car. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, starting my car and continuing to my new apartment. The streets were silent, almost as if it were a ghost town. I found my building quickly, grabbing my bag of clothes and rushing inside. I walked past the bland living space and kitchen, only to end up in a bland bedroom and then to the bathroom. I quickly discard my still soaked clothing, pulled a teal towel from my bag, and started a shower. I vaguely remember what happened last night. The guy that put me back in my car was different from the first one I met. This one was blonde and had a strong build, not to mention his jaw line. He had a different aura as well. The first was spoiled, entitled, flirtatious.  But the other had a troubled childhood, a missing parent? No, both were missing. Left alone by the time he was 15. But he put that behind him, he became a strong leader. A very attractive quality. <br/>       I shook myself from my thoughts. Shutting off the water and getting out. Wrapping myself in my towel, I pulled clean clothes out of my bag on the floor. My most distressed pair of jeans, a white Led Zeppelin tee that I cut off the sleeves to make a tank, and the first bra that my hand found. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair, slipping on my shoes and running back out the door to go to work. Driving down the empty street, pulling into the empty back lot, and walking in to the empty dinner. I pulled my hair back, my fringe bangs hanging in my face, I walked to the counter. My uncle handed me an apron as I walked into the kitchen. I tied it around my waist quickly before I began prepping the kitchen. <br/>       "How was your trip?" My uncle Zeek asked through the order window as I turned on the grill. <br/>       "Oh you know. Fine until I ran out of gas 20 miles from town and I got cat called by a red head Brit who plays his music too loud." I replied sarcastically. <br/>         "I see you've met Stanfard." The only other employee, Grace, replied with a smirk. "He and his friends are in here all the time, they almost always order the same thing." She pointed to a cork board on the wall by the door, an order sheet with a pizza order scrawled on it in green ink. The board was filled with them, customers names on the tops in black ink. I guess a small town dinner has the same people come in and got tired of taking the same orders. <br/>        " You might want to start making these." She pointed to five tickets with her pen. "They come in at six everyday." I pulled the orders off and gathered ingredients. This was my day, cooking orders before people arrived. That is until lunch hit. Usually the busiest time of day, but since everyone works out of town, it's actually the slowest. My uncle went to get food for tomorrow, Grace went out to lunch, leaving me here. Alone. Playing solitaire on the counter.<br/>          The bell above the door rang, drawing my attention from my game to the door. A blonde man walked in, wearing a while shirt with red trimming and a flaming star on his chest, oil covered jeans and red sneakers. Black smudges covered his toned arms and strong face. Normally a usual sight for me, having grown up in a car shop, but making me blush this time.<br/>            "Staying busy?" he smiled as he asked with hints of sarcasm.<br/>           "I'm trying." I replied with a playful tone. "What can I get you?" I smiled as I stood up.<br/>           "Three pizzas. We've got a ticket back on the board." He smiled as he sat on a bar stool while I went back in the kitchen. I put the pizzas I had preped earlier in the oven, walking back to the counter to continue my game.<br/>             "Glad to see you made it home alright." His voice was passive, but caring.<br/>           I glanced at him and smiled before looking back at my board. "Thanks to you." I mumbled, trying to hide my blush.<br/>         "I never got your name." He stated as I met his eyes again.<br/>          "It's Kate." I replied with a smile. "Now what does my knight in oil covered denim prefer to be called?" I followed up playfully.<br/>        "Vert." He smiled which was followed by a chuckle.<br/>         The room fell silent for sometime before I realized that I should probably pay him for the gas he brought. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket.<br/>        "You probably want money for the gas..." I fumbled to pullout my cash, his hand stopping me from doing so.<br/>        "It's fine. You don't have to pay me back." He smiled again. I closed my wallet and put it back in my pocket before heading back to the kitchen for his pizzas. I brought them up, handing them to him as he payed.<br/>         "Though. If you really feel the need..." He started but was interrupted by someone bursting through the door.<br/>         "Vert! Can you hurry up!? I'm starving!" A kid with spiked up hair and tan skin shouted as he walked up to the counter.<br/>         "Perfect timing Spin." Vert's voice dripped with sarcasm and disappointment. He passed the pizzas to the shorter male, who eagerly opened the top box and taking a slice.<br/>        "Hey! You're that girl we helped last night. I'm Spinner." The shorter male explained loudly.<br/>       "Kate." I replied with a small smile.<br/>        Spinner took a bite of his pizza, eyes lighting up and widening.<br/>        "What ever Zeek is doing with the pizza needs to stay!" He shouted once again.<br/>        "Actually Zeek's not here. I made it." I smiled as his jaw dropped.<br/>        "Please don't leave!" He shouted before leaving with the pizzas.<br/>        "Now. As I was saying..." Vert started once again but was once again interrupted by a beeping from his watch. He groaned again. "I have to go."<br/>         He started for the door, head hung low. I shouted after him "If you were trying to ask me on a date, I wouldn't have said no." He turned back with a grin on his face before leaving. I smiled as well, mostly to myself as I was still alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going up to the diner, anyone want anything?" Vert's voice echoed through the hub. We where all working on various projects after getting back from a Battle Zone mission, but Vert had other plans.<br/>
"Going to see your girlfriend?!" Spinner shouted back, looking away from his computer for only a brief moment.<br/>
   "She's not my girlfriend." He retorted.<br/>
"Really? I could have sworn I saw you two making out last time." Stanfard snarked, earning laughter from everyone else except Zoom.<br/>
   "Just answer my damn question." Vert spat while rolling his eyes.<br/>
Everyone gave him their order and he left. The slamming door upstairs confirmed that he was gone, Zoom finally speaking up shortly after. "I don't know what he sees in her."<br/>
   Everyone turned to look at him with shocked faces.<br/>
"You mean Kate? She's actually really cool." Sherman had the courage to question his statement.<br/>
"Yeah! She like leaches on to him. Has anyone else noticed this?" The hub went quiet once again at Zoom's argument. "Someone can't be that great that he has to spend all of his time with her. Right?"<br/>
I think I know what's going on now. He's jealous. He's so used to Vert spending all his time with him, now that Vert has Kate and is spending more time with her, Zoom's getting jealous and forcing all the blame on her.<br/>
"Is there a chance you're just jealous?" I asked. My question seemed to only make him more mad.<br/>
"Why would I be jealous of her? It's not like she's perfect for him in every way, and I......" He trailed off, seeming to mumble the last of his sentence. Mumbling so quietly that not ever I, the one sitting right next to him, could hear. He jumped up suddenly, running out of the room.<br/>
We watched him as he left, as soon as he was gone all heads snapped in my direction.<br/>
"What?" I stared blankly back at them. "I'm not going after him if that's what you're expecting."<br/>
"What did you mean when you asked him if he was jealous?" Spinner asked, his tone softer than I've ever heard it before.<br/>
"I think he's jealous of how much time Vert spends with Kate, cause he's used to Vert spending all that time with him." I explained.<br/>
"I don't think that's how he took it. I think he took it as you accusing him of being jealous of Kate DATING Vert. Like....." I cut Sherman off, knowing where he's going with the rest of his statement.<br/>
"I get it. But there's another reason you want me to go after him, right?" I awaited for the answer I was dreading to get.<br/>
"I think you'd be able to help him. If how he reacted is any indication, I think he's really confused about how he feels about this situation." Sherman made his point really clear. The memories of my own struggles surfacing while he spoke. "God Damn it! I hate it when you're right." I tossed my tools back into my tool box and went to follow him.<br/>
          I found him In the upper garage beating a stack of tires, a usual sight when hes frustrated.<br/>
        "I didn't say anything that offended you? Did I?" I asked, keeping a good distance between us. He paused for a moment, and in that moment I realized he was crying. I pulled him into a hug, cursing myself.<br/>
         "I just don't understand what this feeling is!" He choked out between sobs. I rubbed his back, his whole body shaking.<br/>
          "Can you try do describe it?" I asked, trying to understand what hes going through. He pulled away from me, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his shirt.<br/>
          "I don't know. Sometimes my heart speeds up when I'm talking to Vert, other times its like it always is. I've gotten this feeling before, with girls. But Vert's like my older brother. And when he talks about Kate, with all of that affection in his voice.....I get this pain in my chest. Like someone punched me really hard." He looked at me with eyes of pure confusion, tears beginning to form once again. Now I see whats happening.<br/>
          "Have you felt this way about other guys? Or maybe looked at them longer than normal?" I decided to just be blunt with it. This is probably the best was to get to the answer we are both looking for.<br/>
        "I think there was this one guy, a few months ago. He was riding this really cool bike, and when we were talking about it I kind of got the same feeling." He said, choosing his words carefully. With that, my theory was proven correct.<br/>
         "Do you think, that there's a possibility you could be bi?" I asked with caution again. He looked at me with a look of sudden realization, tears starting once again.<br/>
          "Oh My God! How can I be so blind?!" He started to shake, I held on to his arms to keep him from falling. I pulled him into a hug once again.<br/>
         "It's okay. You'll be fine." I tried to calm him down. "I mean, look at me, I'm still here. Everything will be fine."<br/>
          He pulled away, looking up at me with confused eyes and tear trails down his face. "What do you mean?"<br/>
         "I thought you all knew. I like girls." I decided that being blunt is the best option in this situation. I guess Zoom is just really slow when it comes to stuff like this.<br/>
         "Since when?!" He asked, wiping away the stray tears and finally regaining his composure.<br/>
          "Since eight years ago. You know I don't hide it at all, my girlfriend is plastered all over my room for god sake." I was rewarded with a laugh. Zoom wiped his face one last time, finally smiling again.<br/>
         "I thought she was just your best friend or sister or something." I laughed as he hugged me once again. "Thanks Agura. Talking to you really helped."<br/>
         "No problem kid. And give Kate a chance. I think you two would really get along." I ruffled his hair as he pulled away from me one last time.<br/>
         "I will. Don't worry." He started to walk away. I followed behind him, going back to what I was doing before. Where Zoom only went to get his bike, speeding off again.<br/>
          "How'd it go?" Sherman asked when I finally joined them again.<br/>
         "He'll be fine. Let him have his space. He'll tell you guys when he's ready." I smiled as I started working again. Kate said that her twin brother is coming to visit soon. Maybe he'll be able to help Zoom better than I can. My thoughts were interrupted as Vert set my drink in front of me.<br/>
"So? How's your girlfriend?" Spinner asked in a mocking tone.<br/>
"One, she's not my girlfriend. And two, she's fine. She said her brother might be here sooner than she thought." He stated as he leaned against the hood of the Saber.<br/>
"I forgot there were two of them." Stanfard rolled his eyes. "How much sooner?" I asked over him.<br/>
"Today maybe. Told me we might want to keep an eye on the test track, he likes racing." He shrugged.<br/>
"Sounds like Zoom." Sherman said nonchalantly.<br/>
"Speaking of the kid, where is he?" Vert asked, finally noticing his shadow was missing.<br/>
"Blowing off steam somewhere. Probably best to leave him alone for a bit." I said, taking a long sip of my ice tea.<br/>
"Well let me know when he gets back. Kate has something to ask him." Vert pushed himself off the Saber. "Speaking of which, I'm late to meet up with her."<br/>
"You where just with her." Stanfard said, talking with his hands again.<br/>
"No. I was just at the diner doing a drink run, while she was working. This is an actual date, they are different." He exclaimed while pointing his finger at Stanfard. "She is my girlfriend after all."<br/>
"Ha!!" Spinner shot up out of the Busters interior pointing his finger accusingly. "You admit it! You two are dating!" Vert face instantly turned bright red and he started stumbling over his words trying to defend himself. "Just get out of here, girls don't like to be kept waiting." I said, trying to stop the teasing the boys were directing at Vert.<br/>
           Vert left quickly, changing clothes on his way out. I shook my head as Spinner shouted meaningless names at Vert while he left. Having grown up the only girl out of five brothers, I still don't know what to do with all these boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   I stumbled across a race track while on my way to visit my twin sister. The motocross racer in me couldn't resist. The desert sun made my black bike hot under my jeans, my leather jacket probably not making it much better. After a few laps around the track, I almost had my fill. But then he showed up. Riding a yellow bike, his smaller figure was covered in oil stained denim and yellow cotton. I could kind of see his face through his helmet visor, his being tinted lighter than my own. God He's Hot!<br/>
    "This is private property, dude." He said bluntly. I could feel the heat traveling up my body to my face.<br/>
"Sorry man. I didn't know." I reply, trying to keep the 'oh shit' out of my voice.<br/>
    I turn my bike around to leave, but his voice stops me.<br/>
"But first, race me!" He laughed. I could barely see his smile through his helmet. My gay panic sending me through the roof.<br/>
    "You're on!" I replied as he lined up with me. "I'll just warn you, I'm the best motocross racer in Seattle."<br/>
"Really? My bro was the best in the U.S." He taunted back. "Ready?"<br/>
    Before I could reply he sped off. I laughed to myself while quickly following after him. </p><p>Some time later————</p><p>        "Kate......I think I'm in love." I told her while I sat at the counter in the dinner. With out looking at me she replied. "Which poor soul is it now?" She handed a customer their milkshake then looked at me.<br/>
    "Kate. He's cuter than Jack Wheelers kid." I said, referencing to my rival in motocross.<br/>
"The kid that made you realize you were gay? The one that hard core rejected you cause he's straight?" She mocked.<br/>
     "Yeah that one." I replied with a grin on my face.<br/>
"You need to start learning names before you get obsessed with guys, you know that right?" She laughed.<br/>
     "But Kate." I pulled her closer to my face by her collar. "He's got a nice ass." I whispered.<br/>
"And you're a thirsty man whore." We both laughed as I let go of her shirt.<br/>
      The bell above the door rang, Kate waving at the people who came in. One being Jack Wheelers kid. I jump over the counter, grabbed my sisters arm and pulled her into the kitchen.<br/>
"Jack Wheelers kid lives here?!" I panic whisper.<br/>
     "Which one?" She asked. She was never one for looking at guys the way I was at motocross races. I don't think she ever really saw his face when the three of us would compete.<br/>
"Tall blonde one." I peaked through the order window. She mimicked my action, then began laughing.<br/>
"That's just Vert. I don't think he remembers you at all." She continued to laugh.<br/>
            I stared at her in disbelief. "But what if he does?! What if he remembers me hitting on him all the time?! I COULD DIE KATE!" I whisper yelled at her in panic.<br/>
           "You know you look completely different from when we were kids. And besides, he doesn't remember me from when we competed. Watch." She stepped out of the kitchen. "Vert. Did you know you raced my brother and I in motocross?" I scrambled to shut her up, inevitability falling on my face after leaving the kitchen as the door has the loosest hinges in the world.<br/>
            "No I didn't. That's pretty sweet." He stated as I began to pull myself off the floor. It's only when I'm finally standing that I notice that he's, hugging my sister?<br/>
          "Hey Katey Kat, what'cha doing?" I ask my sister with that tone you use when you catch your best friend making out with your boyfriend.<br/>
          "Oh. Right. We're kind of a thing." She said with that 'it's no big deal' attitude. "And don't call me that. Dad owns the soul right to use that nickname. He has the copyright papers to prove it."<br/>
           "Anyways." Vert interrupts our twin stare down of betrail. "You still coming to Zoom's birthday?"<br/>
          "Totally. You only turn 18 once in your life." My sister responded with her genuine smile. The one I haven't seen in close to 5 years. "I'll bring Kane too. I think him and Zoom will get along."<br/>
          "I'm right here you know." I give her a displeased look.<br/>
          "Okay. I'll see you at the test track at 8 then." He kissed her forehead and went to sit back down with his friends.<br/>
         "Will you two get a room? We're in a public eating establishment!" His friend in a navy blue shirt screamed across the dinner.<br/>
         "Shut up Spinner!" They both said in unison before he finally let go of her hand to join them. "See you at 8." She smiled again. I gave her a side eye look.<br/>
         "You didn't smile this much when you started dating 'Jack Ass'." I smiled at her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She smiled back at me. "I missed this smile. If he doesn't treat you right I'll kill him."<br/>
          "You can't kill anyone." She laughed as she went back behind the counter. I took my spot back on the stool. "Yeah but I know about 5 other guys who can. And I know they'll drop everything for their only sister. And then there's dad." She laughed as she playfully punched my shoulder.</p><p>Later that night———</p><p>          I followed Kate to the test track Vert had mentioned prior. I didn't feel like telling her I know the way since I stopped by close to 12 hours earlier the same day. The red and purple glitter imbedded in the teal tank of Kate's bike shone incredibly under the track lights. Where mine, a matte black, only soaked up the light. The dry breeze flowed through the rips on my black jeans, my 'fresh out of the closet' shirt slowly made its way up my back, exposing the rose vine tattoo that Kate designed for me. Kate quickly parked and joined the others, where I did a few laps around the track and watched from a distance.<br/>
         My sister was never one for dressing up, a true statement to this day. With her ripped and paint splattered skinny jeans, old band shirt cut into a crop top and the neck so wide you could see the top of her red brallet out the top as it hung off one shoulder. Her teal, red, and purple hair parted to her left side her golden brown side shave growing back in. And of course you can't forget the black dock Martian's. Her style never sat will with her ex. He hated when she dyed her hair, her torn clothes, and he even burned her lucky converse because she wore them to a family reunion. My sisters ex was very abusive and tried to control everything about her. He caged my sisters free spirit, and it broke her. I don't have the heart to tell her that he's out on probation now. Though I don't think it matters too much, as she now lives in a different state. But the fear still sits in my family's chests that he'll find her. Last time he beat her to near death, who knows how angry he is now.<br/>
While lost in my thoughts, the guy with the yellow bike had managed to quietly ride up beside me.<br/>
      "Hey man! Long time no see!" He laughed and lightly punched my shoulder. God he's so cute! "You're Kate's brother right?"<br/>
       He and I pulled off our helmets at the same time. I watched his eyes grow wide, and his cheeks begin to turn pink. I didn't think of myself as one to look at. I share the same golden brown hair color as my sister, it's long but not too long. I often have it tied up in a man bun, and my undercut stand as about an inch in length. I have maybe a third the amount of piercings Kate has, consisting of two lobes, my left industrial, my right conch, and my left tragas. Otherwise my sister and I look almost identical when it comes to features. Though I have more freckles. Him and I look to have about the same muscle mass, though I'm about 6 inches taller than him.<br/>
       "I'm Kane by the way." I said holding out my hand. He took it, blush growing redder.<br/>
"I'm Zoom." He let go and we both looked away from each other. I could feel the heat growing in my face. I managed to pull myself together, turning back to him I said.<br/>
         "Happy birthday, by the way." WHY AM I SO STUPID!! He laughed.<br/>
        "My birthday was actually about 6 months ago, it's just with work we never got the chance to celebrate it." I watched him relax as he spoke.<br/>
       "I guess you don't have time for a girlfriend then." God I want to punch myself in the face sometimes.<br/>
        He laughed again. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something along those lines." I know nothing about girls.<br/>
       "You do know I'm gay right? I don't know the first thing about getting girls." I laughed, rubbing my neck. "It's not that." He replied. "I just wanted to know, how did you know you were gay?" He looked at me with wide eyes and a questioning face.<br/>
        "Well. I don't really know. I kinda just knew. Kate knew from the beginning mostly. I guess the best way to describe it is a gut feeling." God I'm horrible at this.<br/>
        "Kate kept telling me to talk to you. Like she knew what I was going through with out me having to say it." His face instantly turned bright red. "I didn't mean to get all sappy on you. I'm sorry."<br/>
        "It's okay. Kate can read people really well. But now I have a question for you, do you think your gay?" I asked, treading carefully.<br/>
        "I think I'm bi." He smiled at me. I returned the smile. "Guess it's okay for me to flirt with you know." Why am I so horny?<br/>
      "I mean. I wouldn't be a posed to the idea." He smiled and winked at me. HE WINKED AT ME! "Why are you so unbearably cute?" I slapped my hands over my mouth. I felt my whole face turn red, but he laughed. Blush dusting his cheeks, and a wide smile on his face. "I think you're cute too." He said blush growing.<br/>
       And now I'm dead. He's too pure.<br/>
      The rest of the night went by in a blur. But when I drove by the diner on my way back to Kate's, I had to do a double take on a man climbing into a red mustang.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part will contain sexual themes, and physical/sexual abuse, whether it be past or present. I will indicate (*) when the abuse will start and end for those who will like to skip without having to skim read. Overall this whole chapter will contain sensitive topics. Please read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        I've never been comfortable with a man touching me before. With him though, it felt natural, safe, and welcoming. Vert and I came back to my apartment after Zoom's party, we were tipsy but not drunk. One thing lead to another and now I get to watch his sleeping face while he holds my tight to his bare chest. As I held him back, I can feel the raised lines on his back and part of me feels guilty for leaving them there, but I know he's left his fair share on me. <br/>      I glance at my clock, 3:25 glowing green in the darkness. I don't know why I'm awake, I guess it's my anxiety catching up to me. Though I don't know why I'm anxious, but I kind of feel like someone is watching me. I tighten my grip on him, the wave of horrid memories suddenly coming over me. I can feel the anxiety rising in me, tears running down my face. I feel like screaming. I turn to climb out of bed and run the my bathroom, scouring the cabinets for the desired bottle. Once located, I took the recommended dose, my whole body shaking as I wait for it to kick in. Suddenly my bed side lamp turns on, followed by the rustle of bed sheets. I could hear him talking, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Then I felt sick, dry heaving into the sink. I herd him leave, and later come back with my brother who had a glass of water and a jar of peanut butter. <br/>       "Kate! Kate!" I finally was able to look at my brother. "Kate, can you understand me?"<br/>       I nod, still breathing heavily not able to catch my breath. <br/>       "Kate. In and out." My brother reminded me how to breath, and I followed him in time. <br/>       After 5 minutes, which felt like hours, I got my breathing under control. "Dude, you haven't had an attack in months. What happened?" Kane asked dishing me out a spoon full of peanut butter. <br/>       "Attack?" Vert asked. I forgot, I never told him. <br/>       "I have minor PTSD and anxiety from my past relationship. He physically, mentally, and sexually abused me." I said holding his hand. "It was nothing that you did, I promise. I just feel him for some reason." <br/>       I began to eat the peanut butter off the spoon, only now remembering that I'm not wearing much clothing. But my boyfriend was in the same boat as me, both of us only in our underwear. <br/>      "Well, if your okay now I'm going back to bed." Kane stated, taking the now clean spoon and peanut butter jar with him. "Thank you." I called after him. <br/>      Vert and I climbed back into my bed, I curled in close next to him. He pulled the sheets up and over our shoulders. <br/>      "I'm sorry I never told you before now. That was probably terrifying." I said while my face was buried in his chest. <br/>      "Yeah. It was. But it's okay now. And I want to be able to help next time." He said into my hair. <br/>       "I normally black out during most of it, that's Kane's area of expertise." He laughed and kissed my head one more time before we both fell asleep again.</p><p>Sometime later——</p><p>         I was able to get at least 4 hours of sleep before Vert was called into work. I watched from the bed as he collected his clothes, not in much of a rush. He tossed me his shirt, pulling a clean one out of my spare draw. I brought the item close to my face, inhaling the rich scent of his cologne that still lingered on the garment. I pulled it on, no longer exposing my bare chest. <br/>         "You know. I should have guessed you had your nipples pierced." I was a little shocked that he was so forward about it, but in the end I didn't care. <br/>        "My ex hated it. I only had one done while I was with him, and he tried to rip it out on multiple occasions." The memories flooded back to me. "That's why I stopped you from touching the right one. It gets very sore when touched too much."<br/>         He sat next to me, in the process of putting his shoe on. "Good to know for the future." He smiled at me. "And I just want you to know, I don't care what you have pierced or tattooed. If it makes you happy, it makes me happy." <br/>         I smiled. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smashed my lips into his. He pulled away shortly after. "I actually really like them." He smiled back at me. His watch beeped at him again. "I really have to go this time." He groaned while he tied his other shoe. <br/>        While we were saying our 'goodbyes' something fell in my living room, followed by my front door opening. "Did Kane bring someone home?" I asked, both of us not knowing the answer. Vert shrugged, kissed me once more then left. <br/>         I got up not long after he left. Going to the kitchen to make breakfast. I couldn't find what fell, and just brushed it off. Kane joined me, looking like he had just gotten out of the shower. Hair still soaked, but fully dressed. <br/>        "One I don't appreciate seeing yo titties last night. And two, what happened?" He asked taking a seat at the counter. <br/>        "Vert and I had se..." I started. Beginning to make scrambled eggs. <br/>        "Not that part!" He screamed. "I figured that part out when your boyfriend came into my room half naked. He's got a nice ass by the way. But I'm talking about your anxiety attack."<br/>        "I don't really know what triggered it. I just couldn't sleep, but I felt like He was watching me. Then everything started coming back, and I felt like He was taking Vert away from me. I felt like He was taking everything away from me." I finished, the toaster popping then caused me to jump. <br/>        "Kate. I know nows probably not the time to tell you. But He's out on probation." I stared at my brother in disbelief. The man who destroyed my life, my self worth, my everything, now walks as a free man once again. The plate of eggs in my hand began to slip from my finger tips, the plate shattering on the floor before I could even react. <br/>         "No."<br/>         "Someone payed for him to get out. Kate." My brother continued. <br/>         "No. No. No. My case was on national television. Who the Fuck would pay to have that monster released?!" I felt the tears begin to fall. "He almost killed me Kane." <br/>         "I know. That's why dad wants me here with you." I buried my head into my twins chest, balling, as he wrapped me in a hug. <br/>          "What if he finds me?" I asked more out of worry than anything. <br/>         "He won't." He said holding me tighter. "I'm going to work your shift today. Just stay home, I'll tell Vert to get back here as soon as he can. Okay?"<br/>         I nodded in his chest. He walked me back to my bed. I curled up, not knowing what exactly to do at this point. I could hear Kane cleaning up my mess in the kitchen, but not much else. Kane brought me a bowl of yogurt, granola, with strawberries and blueberries and raspberries before he left. What did I do to have a brother as great as him?</p><p>Later——<br/>*<br/>         Kane has been gone for about an hour now. I had gotten up to put my bowl in the sink. While I was up, I grabbed a bottle of wine from the top of my fridge. It was cheap white wine from the liquor store, but it didn't taste like shit and it will do the job. I contemplated grabbing a wine glass before I was pulled from my thoughts by a banging at my door. <br/>        "I know you're home Kate!" A deep gravely voice demanded from the other side. My eyes grew in shock. I recognize that voice all too well. It was Him. <br/>        I checked my door, locking the chain lock first then went for the dead bolt. Kane hadn't locked the door when he left. Before I could lock the dead bolt He forced the door open. It slammed into my nose, causing it to bleed. <br/>        "Kate! Open the Damn Door!" His booming voice caused a new wave of tears and panic. I picked up my phone from the counter, dialing the last person to text me. Vert. The second he picked up his phone the chain lock on my door was broken off. <br/>         "Kate? What's wrong?" Vert said through the phone. But My Ex was already trying to pull my phone from my hand, pulling fist fulls of my hair trying to make me submit. All I could do was scream. My Ex hung up my phone, throwing it across my living room. <br/>        "Do you remember what happened last time you called for help Kate? Cause I do." He snarled as he pulled out a pocket knife. He dragged me by my hair to my bedroom. He threw me on my bed, his huge hand covering the whole surface of my neck as he choked me. <br/>         "First I'll mark you as mine." He pulled out the knifes blade. Lifting my shirt up he began to slowly dig the blade into my hip. I tried to struggle against him, scratching at his hand, kicking him, anything I could. All that got me was him putting the knife down long enough to punch me until I was in too much pain to fight back. It's getting hard to breathe between my closing air way and a possible collapsed lung. <br/>          "Next. Since you refuse to have a baby with me, I'll make sure you'll never have one with anyone." He began to slowly stab my torso once again. The slow pace meant to make me suffer longer. But I herd a familiar voice in the distance, which then followed with Him being pulled off of me. I screamed in pain once His grip was released from my throat. I felt myself drift off soon after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that most of what happened in this chapter is probably inaccurate. But I will leave it this way so that it is not triggering. At least as bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         For once in a blue moon Sharif Johnson believed me. Kane going to him with the same problem probably helped too. But all I really care about right now is making sure she's okay, but with the closest ER being two towns over I can't risk it. I know I shouldn't. But I have to take her to Sage. She can at least stop the bleeding. So being the fucking maniac that I am, I took her to Sage. And Kane followed. I found the keys to Kate's truck, Kane carried her outside and held her in the back seat. <br/>        "You know this truck can't go past 65 right?! How are we going to get her to the hospital in time?" Kane asked, panicked. <br/>        "Before I tell you, you have to swear to secrecy. If you don't the fate of the world will fall, and you will be to blame." I looked over the seat to look him in the eye. <br/>         Zoom ran towards the truck from the building, Kate's backpack slung over his shoulder. He climbed in without missing a single step, so I began driving. "This isn't the way to the hospital." Zoom looked at me with an almost panicked look. <br/>         "I know. I'm taking her to Sage." I said while pushing the truck to it's limits. <br/>         "Vert! You can't!" Zoom shouted at me. He looked at me like I was insane. But I can't go back the that hospital. <br/>        "I can't lose her Zoom! Sage can at least stabilize her so I can take her there later, that is all I'm doing. If we were to go to that hospital with her like this she'll die. Weather on the way there or shortly after we get there." I could hear the panic in my voice. <br/>       "I don't care what or who you are taking her to, as long as she lives I'll keep my mouth shut! Now fucking drive!" Kane shouted at me, tears streaming down his face. "Now where are we going?"<br/>        "We are taking her to our garage, where Sage, an alien, will help us with her over 2,100 years of knowledge." Zoom stated, looking over his shoulder at Kane. Kane gave him a look of bewilderment. <br/>         "You know. You're real lucky your cute cause what you just said to me was absolute madness." Kane said while looking into Zoom's eyes. "Also I never got the chance to ask, but what the hell are you two wearing?"<br/>          I forgot we were still wearing our shock suits. Either way, I used my com to tell Sage and the others the situation. "It's our shock suits. We use them to protect ourselves during inter dimensional travel." Zoom explained, with a huge grin on his face.<br/>         "Stop lying to me." Kane said as I pulled in the garage where Sherman and Stanford where waiting. <br/>         "He's not lying buddy." I said as I climbed out of the truck to open the back door. I took Kate into my arms and Kane followed me to the elevator that goes down to the Hub. <br/>          "Vert? You were serious?!" Stanford asked while following me. <br/>          "I would never joke around when it comes to her." I said. Her head rested on my shoulder, leaning towards my neck, no doubt that there was blood all over me. <br/>          "What happened to her?" Sherman asked. <br/>          "It was Kate's abusive ex. He was out on probation, and he found her." Kane said while choking on his words, Zoom rubbing his shoulder. <br/>           Once on the bottom floor, I made a dash to Sage. Well as fast as I could without causing Kate any more trauma. Sage met me half way, looking her over as we went. Once in the med bay, I carefully laid her on the bed and Sage did a whole body scan. <br/>          "She has two fractures on her left leg, a fractured shoulder, two broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and multiple deep cuts as well as lots of bruising. This will take some time." Sage said while quickly getting to work with Sherman's help. With all of the commotion I was pushed out of the room. <br/>          "Okay. I think I believe you now." Kane said, as he wiped his tears. Now all we can do is wait. </p><p>Much later——</p><p>        Sage was able to help her a lot. Though she is still sound asleep. I checked the time, and it was 2 am. I stood up to get a energy drink from the fridge in the lounge. Though it was dark, I could still make out the two figures laying practically on top of each other on the couch. It was Zoom and Kane. Kane sound asleep on top of Zoom, who was woken by my walking into the room. I grabbed what I came for, but took the time to lean over the back of the couch to talk to Zoom. <br/>         "Are you two close?" I asked quietly while opening the can of Monster in my hand. <br/>         "I guess you could say that." Zoom said while running his fingers through Kane's hair. "He and I just kinda clicked, you know?"<br/>         "Is that why I found your shoe in Kate's living room this morning?" I asked, taking a drink. <br/>         "We didn't do anything close to what you guys did last night." He laughed. "Agura helped me figure out that I was bi, between the both of them, they are helping me figure myself out. I think everyone knows by now."<br/>          "No. Stanford still doesn't get it." I said, he laughed in exchange. <br/>          "I'm not going to tell him. Just let him figure it out on his own." He laughed again. <br/>          "Do you need anything while I'm up?" I asked, about to leave. <br/>          "Yeah. A lighter partner." He laughed<br/>          "I herd that." Kane grumbled while turning to look at me. "How is she?" <br/>          "She's still asleep, but otherwise she's okay." I said while watching the two of them get up. Zoom then lead him in the direction of his room, probably to let him get real sleep. Where I went back to the med bay. The Monster did nothing to help me stay awake, cause I fell asleep shortly after sitting in my chair, lacing my fingers with Kate's significantly colder ones. <br/>          When I opened my eyes again, I was in a church. Kate stood in front of me in a white dress with long lace sleeves that set off her shoulders, the top had the same intricate lace fabric. The skirt was long, and flowed around her elegantly. Her hair was only teal, red, and purple at the ends, the rest being her natural hair color. It formed perfect curls, two braids keeping the rest from her face. She was perfect. I mean she's always perfect, but this hit my heart differently. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't hear any words. She put a ring on my finger, and I put one on hers. This is our wedding. I'm not complaining, but why am I dreaming of this. The scene changed, to her and I cutting the cake. Feeding it to each other, her getting frosting all over my face, and me returning the gesture by planting kisses all over her face. The scene changed again. We were at my mothers grave. Kate kisses her hand and touched it to my mothers head stone. Then she set down a bouquet, one smaller than hers but made with the same flowers. It was a 'mother of the groom' bouquet. I could feel hot tears run down my face. Wait. I can feel them. <br/>        I awoke to someone's small delicate fingers wiping away my tears. I smiled and cried harder when I realized, Kate was awake. <br/>      "Thank god you're okay." I said while hugging her. <br/>      "You're not crying over me are you?" She asked. "Cause my mom always said 'if he cries at the thought of losing you, he's the one you should marry." She laughed<br/>       "Moms are wise beyond their years." I said, now sitting next to her. Holding her close. "When you feel better, I want to take you to see my mom."<br/>       "I was wondering when I'd get to meet her." She said smiling. <br/>        "Well actually. My mom died almost 5 years ago. But I know she would have loved you." I said, my voice hushed. She kissed my temple. <br/>         "Why don't we talk about this in the morning? And knowing Kane, he's probably called our parents. And knowing my parents they are probably on their way here now. You'll want your sleep to deal with them." She laughed. I sighed, curling into her. Finally truest relaxing as she played with my hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        It's been three days since the incident. I'm back in my apartment, though Vert did take me to the hospital after Sage helped me. I am still incredibly sore and Kane has been working my shifts as I can't really spend too much time on my feet. I could only stare at the page in my sketch book, a portrait that I now know is of Sage. But now I know what my dreams are, to an extent. They are all related to Sage. But I don't know how. The smell of burning made its way to my nose, pulling me out of my day dream as I noticed my tomato soup I was making for my lunch was in fact burning to the bottom of the pan. Now I remember why I make it in the microwave. I groaned as I dumped it down the drain. The bottom completely black. <br/>         "I quit!" I shout to no one in particular, grudgingly making a ham sandwich. I close the sketch book next to the stove top and push it across the counter, and just my luck, it slides right off. And I can't bend over to pick it up. I pick up my phone, a message from Vert from 20 minutes ago still on the screen telling me he'd be there soon. I quickly type out 'when you get here can you do me a favor?' and send it to him. Not a minute goes by and he responds, 'did you drop something?'. I reply with 'no' directly followed by a 'maybe' and then a 'yes'. I could hear him laugh though we were no where near each other. <br/>         I hobbled over to my couch with my sandwich, finally getting comfortable, then a knock came from my front door. I then get a text from my mom, 'we're here.' I groan as I begin to stand up, but the sound of keys in the lock stopped me. Vert walked in the door with my parents tailing behind. <br/>        "You are a life saver." I said as he crossed the room. He picked up my sketch book, placing it on the counter, then came to give me a take out bowl of soup. <br/>        "I didn't ask for soup." I told him, slightly confused. <br/>         "Kane had me bring it. Said it was a twin sense or something." He laughed. "Also I brought your parents."<br/>         "Katie-bear. Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?!" My mom asked, coming to sit with me on the couch while hugging me. <br/>         "Yeah. Or that he was the Wheeler kid?" My dad added on. My dad gives off this 'bad guy bicker' vibe, while my mom is a hippie. You would never put them together if they were separated. <br/>        "His name is Vert, dad. You and Kane can stop calling him the 'Wheeler kid'. And I was waiting..." I never was able to finish my thought. <br/>        "Wait for what honey?" My mom added. <br/>        "Christmas." I said bluntly. <br/>        "But that's not for another 6 months." She continued. <br/>        "Exactly." Vert and I both laughed. I actually never intended for my parents to come visit, so Christmas was the best time. Vert's watch beeped at him. <br/>         "Are you getting called to work again?" I asked, both of us knowing what 'work' is. And knowing one had already happened that day. <br/>         "No. Just Sherman asking for my help with something at the garage." He said as he kissed my temple and making the move to leave.<br/>        "Vert?" My mom called you him. "Make sure you meet us for dinner. I'd love to talk to you some more."<br/>       "Yeah. And bring Zoom too. Embarrass Kane a bit too." I followed up. Vert laughed, already half way out the door. <br/>       "Can do. It was nice meeting both of you." He said, closing the door behind him. <br/>       "He seems really nice Katie-bear." My mom said. "Wasn't he the kid who beat you and Kane at nationals when you were 16?" My dad asked. <br/>        "Does everyone remember every aspect of my motto cross career except me?" I asked glaring at my dad. "But yes. It's actually a very sensitive day for him so don't bring it up." <br/>         My parents and I continued to catch up on what I've missed in the 4ish months I've been gone. In which I've learned that brother number 4 is getting married in the near future. Leaving Kane to be the last brother unmarried. My family has two sets of twins, the oldest two, and the youngest two. First is Kaleb and Kristian, the two oldest. Then Jackson, David-John (Dj), James, then Kane, then me. And we're all 2 years apart. In all honesty, I though I'd have my wedding before Dj. <br/>        "I do hope you'll come to your brothers wedding." My mother begged. "And bring Vert. I know everyone wants to meet him." <br/>         "I know I'll be able to make it. But asking for time off for Vert is like asking the world to stop."</p><p>Sometime later ———</p><p>         "You know. My moms obsessed with you." I said, digging out a spoon full of ice cream from the tub. I passed the tub to Vert, who sat on the other side of the couch. Both of us using the arm rests as backs, Verts left foot flat on the hard wood floor. My feet in his lap as he was helping me paint my toe nails. <br/>          "Is that a good or a bad thing?" He asked, putting his spoon in his mouth, passing me back the tub and continuing to use the black nail polish on my toes. "Also. This is not what I view as an emergency."<br/>         "I desperately needed to spend time with you, with out my parents asking you millions of questions." I explained with a smile. "Kane promised to do it but he got held up by my parents."<br/>         "Your dad reminds me of my dad. At least what I remember of him." He said with a sad smirk. <br/>         "You never did tell me about your parents, other than that they aren't around." I said softly. <br/>          "I thought my parents got along, they always showed affection to me and each other. But one day, I was around 8, my dad went out to the garage and never came back. We still don't know what happened to him. About 3 months later my mom told me she was battling a rare cancer, she never told me what it was cause she didn't want me to read about it and worry about her. She was able to fight it for 8 years, but the last time it came back she wasn't able to fight it. I came home from that last race with the huge trophy, I went to show it to her, and she spent her last hour telling me how proud she was." He smiled sadly as he shared his memories with me. "She left me our house. But I haven't stepped foot in there since she died. Everything should still be in there, including the trophy." We both laughed. <br/>         "You know. I lost someone around the same time. My best friend disappeared before my eyes about 2 days after that race. I don't know what happened to him, and I was the only witness. He believed in the multiverse and all of that, and tried to make a machine to prove that it exists. Until now, I thought that he died trying or something, but he might have actually done it. Though he's probably dead now." I chuckled lightly at the memory. <br/>         "You never know, he could be on some moon somewhere causing destruction." We both laughed. <br/>         "Knowing Tezz he's probably having the time of his fucking life." I said passing the tub back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days are better than other. Today, is one of those bad days. Lately, I can't sleep, so today started with me falling asleep at 5 am only out of pure exhaustion. I woke from a nightmare at 10 am, ate breakfast, worked on a painting for about an hour and now I'm fighting sleep in a bubble bath with one leg on the outside of the tub, candles, and a bottle of wine. I've been plagued with many different nightmares, some of the accident, other of something else. Something I know will happen soon. I managed to wash my hair, cringing at how greasy it has gotten. Getting out of the now cold water, I pushed my black plastic frames onto my face. Drying off, I changed into soffe shorts and a three sizes too big Washington state hoodless sweatshirt. I brushed and dried my hair, pulling it back into a messy bun with a headband holding my baby hairs at bay. <br/>       A ding sounded from my phone, which had been playing my 'depression begone' playlist as Kane calls it. I smiled as I saw the text from Vert, 'pizza and horror movies?'  Then the door bell rang. I turned off my playlist and hobbled towards the door. There he was, my pizza wielding knight with all of his garlic bread glory. <br/>       "We're you even going to wait for an answer?" I asked, smiling lightly. <br/>       "Probably not. But Kane and Zoom are driving me up the walls." He said placing the pizza and garlic bread boxes on the counter, and pulling a two liter of Dr Pepper and cosmic brownies from the plastic shopping bag on his arm. "Don't get me wrong I love Kane like a brother, but I can only take so much rainbow glitter." He smiled, pulling me into a hug. <br/>         "He said you probably needed this today." I began to drown in his warmth. <br/>        "Yeah. I haven't been sleeping much, and today I just feel like shit. My whole body hurts, I'm exhausted, I just feel useless." I said feeling the tears escape my eyes.<br/>        "It's okay to feel like this. But, I don't think you're useless." He said, rubbing my back.<br/>        "What did I do to deserve you?" I asked looking up at him. <br/>         I pull him over to the couch, preparing to watch the horrible Netflix horror movies. We began on our pizza feast, laughing at the horrible murder scenes. I could feel my mood getting lighter. <br/>         Around the middle of our 3rd movie, Kane and Zoom walked through the front door. <br/>      "Are you watching 'American Poltergeist' with out me?!" Kane shouted, offended that I'd watch his favorite bad horror movie without him. <br/>       "It was the next recommendation."  I said, laughing as my brother acted as he was shot. "Hey Zoom."<br/>       They both joined our blanket fort we had made on the couch and surrounding floor space. <br/>       "Everyone else is coming too. They stopped for sushi in the next town over." Kane said, grabbing a bottle of rose from the top of the fridge. He sat on the floor in front of me, asking me to braid his hair for him. Down, his hair is about at his shoulders. He dispensed the wine into two glasses, Vert having gotten a beer some time earlier. <br/>       "You know, it sucks when all of your friends are old enough to drink and you're not." Zoom grumbled. <br/>       "You're old enough to drink back home right?" Vert asked knowing damn well the legal drinking age in Zooms home country is 18. <br/>       "Yeah. What's your point?" Zoom looked at us confused. <br/>        "We don't care if you drink with us. As long as you don't drive afterwards." I said dividing my brothers hair. <br/>       "You sound like a mom." Kane laughed. <br/>         Everyone else joined us shortly after, bringing in their haul of sushi, sake, and more beer. The rest of the night consisted of Spinners screams at bad jump scares, Stanfard getting a little too tipsy, for no reason, and attempting to sleep 8 people in my small living room. But it was great. </p><p>——3 days later——</p><p>        After weeks of staying at home, I'm finally able to go back to work. With some restrictions. I mostly man the register, where Kane is in the kitchen. <br/>       "Mom!" I look up at the door only to see Zoom rush at me with open arms for a hug. Ever since Kane's 'mom' comment that's mostly what Zoom calls me. <br/>        "How do you feel?" Agura asked, Vert and Stanfard right behind her. <br/>        "I'm still sore, so please don't hang on me Zoom." I said, patting his back as he releases me from the long hug.<br/>         "I guess you guys want the usual?" I asked, getting ready to type in the order I now know by heart. <br/>       "Actually just drinks for now." Vert said while they all took seats at their usual booth. <br/>       "So one hot tea, one iced tea, a diet Dr Pepper, and double chocolate milkshake with Hawaiian sprinkles?" I asked, again knowing orders by heart. <br/>      "Are we really this predictable?" Zoom asked as I placed the drinks on the counter. <br/>      "Yes!" Grace shouted from the office in the kitchen where she often takes her breaks.<br/>       They went about their business as I made their drinks, starting a tab for them. All was calm for an hour or so, I drew in my sketchbook, they played a few rounds of checkers, Kane tried to scare Zoom on multiple occasions failing miserably a few times. I refilled Zoom's milkshake for the third time when all four of them ran out unexpectedly after Stanfard yelled something about his car. I had my headphones in and I wasn't paying too close attention. <br/>       About an hour goes by before they come back, a fifth person in toe. He was identical to Stanford. I took my headphone out to take their food order before picking up my graphite pencil again. <br/>     "Well Heeeeellloo." The stranger whipped off his sunglasses, staring me down with hungry eyes, leather clad elbow digging into the nose of my drawing of Zoom and smudging my hard work. "You wouldn't happen to be Katie Kruz, world famous model for 'Custom Cars International' would you?"<br/>      I looked him dead in the eye before rolling them. I did 'model' for the magazine when they did an issue on my dads shop. As I'm the only female related to him and men like half naked women. After that Kane got really into photography and I modeled for him a lot. He of course sold many of the prints to different magazines, but I would never call myself a 'world famous model'. <br/>       "First off. My name is Kate. Not Katie. Second, yes I'm Kate Kruz from Kruz Kustoms. Third, I'm not a model. Now please stop leaning on my sketchbook." I said with a bit of annoyance. He backed off, moving his elbow only to get into my face again. <br/>       "So you're going to tell me it's not you on the cover of the latest 'Kink Culture' magazine. Because, I know for a fact, that you have a tattoo of Duran Duran on your left thigh." He said smugly. <br/>      "Leave her alone Simon, before she breaks your nose." Stanfard sipped his tea. <br/>       "Then tell your girlfriend I'm only trying to compliment her work." Simon snipped back, annoyed. <br/>        Stanfard choked on his tea, while Vert, Agura, Zoom and I all said "Girlfriend?" confused, and slightly disturbed. <br/>       "Don't act so surprised. You told me yourself in your letter. Just like your butlers." Simon continued to read the back of the postcard.<br/>       "How come I've never seen these pictures?" Vert whispered, with a look of concern. <br/>        "If you wanna see them, I'm sure Kane has them on his phone." I whispered back. <br/>       "Why would Kane have them?" He replied, still whispering. <br/>        "Kane is one of their favorite photographers. He took the pictures." I whispered while smiling as his only reaction was a silent 'oh'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Kane! Get your shit out here or I'm leaving your ass!" Kate shouted at her twin through the open window one floor up. <br/>       "I'm coming! Don't get your titties in a twist!" He shouted back. I could only laugh as I helped my girlfriend pack her bag into her truck. <br/>       "Are you sure you and Zoom can't come? My mom is begging us to bring you....." she started but was interrupted. "Speak of the devil."<br/>       She held the phone to her ear. In this moment I had to stop and admire her. Her long hair with very overgrown roots, tied up into a messy bun. Her black frames actually bringing out the freckles that lightly dot her cheeks. Her sweatshirt, that's actually mine, so big on her that it engulfes her frame with the sleeves so long that she has to fight to keep her hands free from them. In the nine months I've known her, I'm so lucky to call her mine for seven of them. <br/>       "Do you want to ask them yourself? Hold on mom." She pulled the phone away, putting it on speaker. "Go on mom. Ask him."<br/>       "Hi Mrs. Kruz!" I say holding back a laugh. <br/>       "Vert, honey can you make it to the wedding? We'd love to have you there!" Mrs. Kruz said through the phone. <br/>       "I'm sorry ma'am. But Zoom and I can't get off work to make the trip." I said while grinning at Kate, who is clearly annoyed with her mother. <br/>       "Okay honey. Thank you for trying. We'll miss you both. Tell everyone 'hello' for me." The older woman said. <br/>       "Okay. I will." I said in reply. <br/>       "See mom. Why would I lie to you about something like that." Kate had taken her mom off speaker, still sounding annoyed. She paused for a moment. "Mom I'm not going to talk to you about this right now." Another pause. "Mom I've got to go. Bye!" Then she quickly hung up the phone. Groaning before she face planted into the duffel bag she just loaded. <br/>       "Maybe it's a good thing you don't go, my mom already wants to know when we're getting married." I could only laugh at her exhausted tone.<br/>      "Where you just talking to mom?!" Kane yelled while rolling out two large suitcases. His hair messily tied up in a bun, dark sunglasses covered his eyes, and a dark hoodie with basketball shorts hung loose on his thin body. <br/>        "You know we're only going to be there for 3 days, right?" Kate asked, looking exhausted at her twin. <br/>       "You know I'm not only photographing the wedding but doing hair and makeup too, right?" He sassed back, earning a punch the the shoulder. <br/>         I help load the suitcases, Kane leaving again only to return with a carry on sized bag. I watched Kate roll her eyes as Kane packed the last bag. "Okay now we can leave." He said while climbing into the passenger side. I pulled Kate in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. <br/>        "I'll see you later. Have fun." I said, not really wanting to let go. <br/>         "I will. I'll call you when we stop for dinner. Love you!" She kissed my cheek before climbing into the drivers seat. <br/>         "I love you too. Tell your mom I say hi." All three of us laugh as Kate began to pull away. I waved as she pulled off into the sunrise. Missing her already. </p><p>————that evening————</p><p>         No amount of showering can make me feel better after spending most of my day in a fucking wasp nest. I groan as I pull on a clean shirt, ready to slip off into my dreams. Until Kate made a video call, at 10 pm. She sat in the truck, now in the passenger seat, the only light is from the truck lights. She held a sandwich in her hand. <br/>       "Hello beautiful." I smiled as she rolled her eyes. <br/>       "Oh please I look like garbage." She said with a bite already in her mouth. I laughed, still smiling. <br/>       "How's the trip?" I ask, suppressing a yawn. <br/>       "Well. We have about 3 more hours till we get to my parents. I finally got the sandwich from 'Aunt Suzies' I've been craving for 2 weeks. And Kane lost at Rock Paper Scissors for who gets to drive through downtown." She continued to eat her sandwich. "How was your day?"<br/>          "I spent most of my day in a robot wasp nest. So that was fun." I groaned.<br/>          "I'm not even going to question that." She said, continuing talking about various things. Like her family, home town, all of it. I couldn't help but smile as her stories slowly lull me to sleep.</p><p>The next morning————</p><p>       I woke to loud talking. Kane's loud talking to be exact. Despite him being hundreds of miles away. <br/>      "Sorry dude. Are you up?" Zoom asked barging into my room. <br/>       "I am now." I groaned out, shoving my face into my pillow. "What time is it anyway?"<br/>      "6:30 am!" Kane sang out through the video call. <br/>      My girlfriends recognizable groan sounded along with mine as I felt the pressure on my bed increase as Zoom sat down. <br/>       "Kane. Get out or I'll shove a hockey stick up your ass." Kate groaned out. <br/>        "I can't do that. I have to do your hair, and makeup along with 4 other girls by 3. Now get up or I'm calling Rosie." He stated with a smirk. <br/>        From what I could see on Zooms phone, Kate had completely cocooned herself in blankets. Her face covered and a large form under the mound of blankets next to her. <br/>       "Jokes on you, Rosie has been in here all night." She pulled back the blanket to reveal a pit bull with red and white fur curled up next to her. The dog jolted awake, only do drown Kate in kisses. <br/>       Kate sat up in defeat. Putting her glasses on, and Rosie curling up in her lap. <br/>      "Dude. I want your dog." Zoom said in aw over the pit bull. <br/>       "She's actually our dads. She's a rescue from a dog fighting ring. But she's sweet as can be." Kate said petting Rosies head. Kane pulled her out of bed, dragging her to what looked like the kitchen. He propped his phone up in front of Kate and began on her hair, despite Kate still being half asleep. Kane continued to talk around the caos around them. <br/>      People passed in and out of frame. Moving things around, some half dressed, then Kate's mom calmly places a mug in her hands. She appears to be the only one with their head still on straight. Suddenly the alarm sounded in the hub, Zoom and I both groan as we said our 'goodbyes' and hung up the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer/warning/idk what to call this but I feel like it's important to state: this work has loosely followed the events that cannon-ly occurred in the show, but this chapter will heavily reference/follow the season finale of season one and the first two episodes of season two. There are full episodes of the whole series on YouTube if you'd like to go back and reflect, cause this might be a dumpster fire on my part cause I'm trying to do this mostly from memory. Thank you for making it this far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         "Just please be careful. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen this time." I stated while leaning against the car while Kane pumped the gas. Passerby giving me strange looks as I spoke my concerns into the phone. <br/>        "Kate. You can't believe everything in this dream....." he responded, seemingly in doubt. <br/>        "Ever since I was a kid, 9/10 of my dreams come true in some form or another. You died in this one! All of you died in this one! How can I not be worried?" I defended almost in tears. "Just promise me to be careful. Please prove this one wrong."<br/>        "Okay. I will, if you promise me to calm down. I don't need you stressed out over me. Okay?" I could hear his smile through the phone. I nod my head and audibly agree. <br/>         "I'll see you when I get home. We're about 3 hours away." I told him, changing the subject and climbing into the passenger seat. <br/>        "Okay. I'll see you when you get home. I love you." He said sounding like he still had a smile on his face. <br/>        "I love you too." We finished our goodbyes and I hung up the phone. The feeling that he still doesn't believe me still sat in my chest. But what can I do now, I warned him. </p><p>Days Later———</p><p>         The whole experience was mind blowing, I don't know how they can do it everyday. I had come home to find them all in a near panic. Earth had been compromised and they were trying to fix it. I felt like I was in the way the whole time, but as I've been told, I was actually a great help. Sherman keeps asking me how I predicted that the Diad was going to betray them, but I don't know what to tell him. <br/>       "Can you at least try and describe it?" Sherman asked with a gentle voice. <br/>       "Cause what we saw was freaky. Your eyes like glazed over and...." Spinner started but was quickly interrupted by a slap on the shoulder from his own twin. <br/>        "Well. It was almost like I saw it before it happened, like it was a movie." I thought long and hard about on what I had just said made scene or not. <br/>        "Do you remember saying anything? Cause you spoke in what was like a riddle than a straight forward answer." Sherman asked again, taking notes. <br/>        "I spoke to you?" I asked not remembering a thing.<br/>        "It is common for people with your talent to unconsciously warn others if they predict danger. Along with dream projection on to others. I once knew of someone else who could do the same thing, I doubt she is still alive as it was almost 100 years ago." Sage spoke to not just me, but Spinner and Sherman as well. "Back then we called her 'the oracle' she played a large part in our strategy planning against the red sentients....."<br/>       "The first time?" Spinner added, rewarding him with a back hand to the shoulder from his twin. <br/>        "I have some records about her if you would like to know more." Sage added before taking her leave.<br/>        "Thank you Sage." I tell her quietly. "Though I'm going to take a nap and process everything." I said, standing up and leaving.<br/>        I wandered the halls, looking for his room. Smiling as I heard soft snores through the cracked door. I quietly enter the room, shutting the door behind me. He laid on his side, the red blankets at the end of the bed and the black sheets slightly wrinkled. I slipped off my skinny jeans and climbed into the bed with him, pulling the blankets up and cuddling into his arms. My eyes drifting closed, enjoying his warmth. <br/>       Hours felt like seconds. And I was being pulled from sleep by friction on my outer thigh. <br/>       "How do you feel?" I ask as he pulls me in tighter. <br/>       "Stressed." He hummed out, burrowing his face into my neck, him lips dancing on the sensitive surface. <br/>        "What can I do to help?" I laugh, running my fingers through his blonde hair. <br/>       "You're already doing it." He laughed as he pulled me to straddle his lap. Both of us now sitting on his bed. His fingers lightly dance under my shirt, gliding over the flesh. I pull my shirt off, giving him better access to what he wants. He darted for my collar bone, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. <br/>         "I should warn you." He started between light pants. "Spinner has a tendency of coming in before....."<br/>          Suddenly the bedroom door flies open. <br/>       "Vert! Sage needs yo........" Spinner started before shrieking. <br/>        "Knocking." Vert groaned, head dropping in defeat to rest on my chest. "Spinner. What have I said about knocking?"<br/>        "Why the hell are you having sex at a time like this?" He shrieked back. <br/>        "One. It's not sex, yet. Two. Is there a better time?" I ask laughing. <br/>       "When the worlds NOT at risk of being taken over by an alien dictator." He shouted again. <br/>        "Spinner. When you get a girlfriend, you'll learn the healing powers of a woman's breasts." Stanford said while walking past, Agura passing shortly after. <br/>       “I can 100% vouch for that.” She said in passing.      Vert and I burst into a fit of laughter as Spinners face turned beat red. He slammed the door, presumably leaving. <br/>        Vert and I separated, he began getting dressed while I buried myself into the blankets. He kissed the top of my head before leaving, while I fell back into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       I haven't stepped foot on earth in almost 6 years. At the age of 16 I managed to build a vehicle that, during the first test, trapped me on the Red Sentient moon. Leaving behind not only my parents, but my best friend to wonder where I was. Now, out of nowhere, six humans dawned in Sentient symbols tell me they can take me back to earth. At the time, I didn't believe them, until they actually showed me. Now I'm home. But I still worry about the people I left behind. They probably think I'm dead. As I sat, lost in thought, I couldn't help to notice the pictures taped to the inside of Vert's tool box. All of them housing the same familiar face. Most are clearly clippings from magazines, but there are a few polaroids among them. <br/>         "If you don't mind me asking, who is that woman in all of those pictures?" I ask before thinking too hard on the matter. <br/>        "Oh. That's my girlfriend, Kate. She models a bit with her twin brother, and she gave these to me after she found some extra copies." Vert explained, brushing it off as if it was nothing. "She's working today, so you'll get to meet her later."<br/>         I continued to inspect the photos while he went back to what he was doing. The magazine photos were, scandalous, some may say. The woman with teal hair was dressed in ripped jeans, and cut up band shirts, while sitting on the hoods of classic cars in some. The others, let's just say the 'kink kulture' title suited it perfectly. I recognized every single car in the photos, all of them being from my childhood. And reading the captions, I finally remembered every detail. Kate Kruz. The only daughter to the man who built an empire in the custom cars world. But I know her best as, my best friend and the only person I've had feelings for, for years. I began to walk away, before anyone could see the green flames of jealousy rip me apart inside. I took shelter in my new room, conveniently down the hall from Vert and Zoom. Locking the door behind me, and sliding down the door, to the floor. <br/>         My head was spinning. I wanted to rip my heart out, hoping to make the pain stop. I should be happy for her, Vert seems to love her dearly, but why am I mad? She never returned my feelings. And for once I don't have an answer to anything. I forgot how to feel, being alone for 6 years, but I never expected this. Hot tears rolled down my face before I could notice, out of pure confusion and self directed anger. <br/>        "Hey Tezz? Are you in there?" A knock startled me, and I quickly wiped away the tears and cleared my throat. <br/>        "Yes?" I asked in return. <br/>         "Zeek is having a bonfire, do you wanna come with us?" Agura asked softly through the door. <br/>         "I don't know. I...." I trailed off, not knowing what I wanted to say really. <br/>        "It's okay. I know you've got 6 years of catching up to do. Feel free to come by, it'll be behind the dinner. You can't miss it." She said, while walking away.<br/>        I don't know how long I sat in my own silence before I got the courage to go. Only to then sit in silence again when I got there, the soft noise of the party in the background of my thoughts. I could see the party, Kate and Kane singing ABBA songs with the music. Being so lost in my thoughts, only to be startled by a knock on my window. I open the door to Sherman holding out an open beer bottle to me. <br/>      "Thought you'd like a drink to settle your nerves." He chuckled lightly. I took the drink from him hesitant. <br/>       "I've been of legal drinking age for 2 years now and I've never had a beer. Why am I so pathetic?" I ask to no one in particular. <br/>      "She's been talking about you all night." He said, leaning against my car next to me. <br/>       "Really? Does she know I'm here?" I ask, slightly confused. <br/>       "No, we're leaving that up to you. But she threw the party for you, cause it's the day you disappeared." He said calmly. <br/>        I drink half the beer on one gulp, trying to loosen up a bit. I begin to make my way to the party, but only make it to my front bumper. <br/>       "God! What do I even say?" I gasp, clawing at my scalp. "What do you say to your best friend after dropping off the face of the earth for 6 years?" <br/>       "Start out with 'hey'." Sherman took a large swig from his bottle. <br/>       I took one last long look at the girl with teal tipped hair singing and dancing to 'Dancing Queen'. Her overalls cuffed, vintage ABBA concert shirt cropped, and of course barefoot. I drink the last of the contents in my bottle, tossing it in the trash. I took one last deep breath as I made my way over to her. The music took me back to before I left. Looking through resale shops for old cds and records. Playing them in the only car that still had a working CD player while eating chili dogs or cheeseburgers and driving the Sonic staff crazy. Which at the time consisted of most of her brothers. <br/>      All the times we'd hide out in her dads show room, pretending to race the cars when we were 7. Or how we always had to be paired for projects in class. The first time we dyed her hair. The first moto cross race she was allowed to race with her brother. <br/>       As I stood behind her, I sigh one last time before tapping her on the shoulder. As she turned around her eyes grew, and her jaw dropped. I rub the back of my neck, still preparing myself for what is to come next. <br/>       "Hey." I say lightly, before she pulls me into a hug. <br/>       "You know everyone thinks you're dead right?!" She pulled away for a moment, tears in her eyes, as she feels my face as if the make sure I'm real. "You are here right? Not just a ghost?"<br/>        "I'm here. Don't worry." I chuckle, starting to feel tears slip down my face as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Long story short, I forgot a major point in my own plot so this is like a half chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to a large commotion in the med bay. Upon entering the med bay, everyone had left. Only Sage hovering next to a shallow pool. I slowly make my way over to the pool, looking over the edge to see a horrific sight. Kate, lying unconscious, in a pool of a blood like liquid. Her teal, red and purple hair fanned out, floating weightlessly, her black tank and shorts soaked and sticking to her form. She suddenly sat up, displacing the liquid, eyes glossed over. Startling Sage and I before she spoke the ‘prophecy of the crimson one’. Eyes closing, her body went limp, falling back as Sage and I rushed to catch her. Laying her down again. <br/>      “What was that?” I ask looking at Sage for an answer. <br/>      “She is having accelerated predictions in response to the coming trouble her Oracle soul will endure.” She said, looking back at me. <br/>      “Does she not have the Oracle soul inside her already?” I ask. <br/>      “No. Her ancestor split the Oracle soul to protect the double helix crystal. I fear my brother will try to use them again.” She gives me a grim look. <br/>      I make a short journey to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Physically and mentally preparing myself for the hours to come. I take some time to look into the crimson one prophecy as well as the last Oracle while Sage meditates. I find a data log that contained everything regarding the last Oracle, and I open it on the computer. <br/>       The first file explains that the Oracle and the Crimson One are destined to an eternal partnership, whether it be platonic or romantic. Though, there is only one Crimson One where the Oracle soul will regenerate until it finds its partner. In which it is passed down through its bloodline, and can only reside in females. If the soul is split, the Oracle will not survive without the Crimson One by her side once they have found each other. <br/>       “Sage?” I ask looking past the screen to look at her.<br/>      “Have you found something?” She asks, looking back at me. <br/>      “We know that Kate is the Oracle, and that the Oracle soul has been split. But we don’t know who the Crimson One is, and this data log states that if the Oracle soul is split she will not survive without the Crimson One. How is Kate still alive?” I ask, pushing my black bangs from my face. <br/>      “Well. I actually do know who the Crimson One is, it’s Vert.” She says lightly. “And earlier this morning we discovered that she will survive if part of him is with her.”<br/>      “So, is she floating in a pool of his blood or something to that nature?” I ask, taking a drink of my now lukewarm coffee, hoping that’s not what is happening in this moment. <br/>      “That is correct.” She says bluntly, as I choke on my coffee. “It is just until they return from obtaining the double helix crystal, and once they are destroyed the other half of her soul will return to her and she will be fine.”<br/>      Kate lurched forward again, rambling off a prophecy in another language. Sage and I run to catch her before she falls. <br/>      “Sadly, this is not the first time that I have witnessed this, but this time it has a much more promising outcome.” She said, standing while I still knelt next to the pool. “I have known two Oracles in my lifetime. The first thought that my brother was the Crimson One, until he showed his true colors, she was always at his side as his general. After she split her soul, she was able to see and tell me who the Crimson One actually is.”<br/>      “So that’s why you choose Vert.” I ask, looking up at her. <br/>      “That and he’s a natural born leader who is very talented at what he does.” She replies. I feel myself involuntarily lock my jaw as I broke eye contact with Sage. I just have to accept the fact that I will never have what Kate’s looking for. She’s everything to me, but I’ll only be a friend to her. <br/>      Hours passed before they came back. Empty handed, having destroyed the double helix crystal for Sage. <br/>      “How is she?” Vert asked, looking over my shoulder. <br/>      “Probably tired. She made a prediction about every hour or so. And those were only the ones she said out loud.” I replied, looking over the log book I had made up. “Who knows how many visual predictions she’s had.”<br/>     The second I finish giving the briefing, Kate sits up with a groan. Her hands fly up to her head, applying pressure to her temples. <br/>     “Why am I wet?” She asks with her eyes still shut tight while wringing the liquid from her hair. Vert rushed to find a towel, while everyone bombarded her with questions. Varied from her well being to her predictions. All soon coming to a stop when she ‘shushed’ everyone. <br/>      “One question at a time please.” She asked, eyes still closed. Vert draped a towel over her shoulders, then he and I both helped her out of the pool and to a chair. Sage and I then go through the events of the last twelve hours, trying to help her understand the role she now plays. <br/>     “So. You’re telling me, I’ve been laying in a pool of blood for that last twelve hours?” She asks, with a face that can be confused for offense. <br/>      “To keep you alive, yes.” Sage adds. <br/>      “Wasn’t even my blood?” She asks. <br/>      “Yes.” Sage and I both nod. <br/>      “Do you know how unsanitary that is?! I know it was to keep me alive, but if I had an open wound it all would’ve been for nothing!” She continues to express her disgust. <br/>     “But now you’ll be able to make predictions in real time both on Earth and the Multiverse.” Sage explains. <br/>     “That’s what I was afraid of.” Kate says, sounding scared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I followed everyone to the dinner they had been talking about, following their lead once inside. With no more room in the booth, I pulled up a chair from an unoccupied table. <br/>       "Man! I'm starving, what kind of food do they have?" I said taking a menu from the center of the table. <br/>        "Just about anything you could want." Vert chuckled. "I'm gonna tell Kate we're here." He waved to someone through the order window before sitting down. <br/>        I laugh to myself a bit, funny how many chicks have the name Kate. My Kate lives in Seattle, her and I have known each other for going on 10 years now. We started dating when we were about 13, I don't quite remember what happened with that though. Cause I know her twin and I hooked up a few times. I was pulled from my thoughts as a set of breasts enter the corner of my eye, along with a very familiar voice. <br/>       "Okay. I have a double chocolate shake with Hawaiian sprinkles for Zoom, a twisted tea for Agura...." she said as if she did this daily. <br/>        It was her. Though her hair changed color, and so did everything else, it was her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her teal hair that lays perfectly in curls, the jeans stained with just about everything, and the black Duran Duran crop top. God, how does she get prettier?<br/>        "Stanford, we're out of your usual, is bud light okay?" She asked sweetly. <br/>        "I suppose." Stanford replied, taking the aluminum bottle from her. <br/>        "Okay. Coors light for Sherman, an Escape for Spinner. And a Budweiser for the love of my life." She said in the same sweet tone. I take the beer from her laughing. <br/>        "I don't really drink this stuff but it's okay babe." I wink at her before taking a swig. Only to realize everyone was giving me a concerned look. While Vert looked a little peeved. <br/>        "Dude. What the fuck?" He asked. I fucked up didn't I. <br/>        "What the hell are you doing here AJ?" Kate asked, with the same confused look. <br/>         "Dude. You not only called her 'babe' but you also took his beer. I have to tell Kane about this." Zoom said while flying off the back of the booth. <br/>        "Okay now I'm confused." I say, placing the beer in the middle of the table. "I thought you and I were still a thing?"<br/>      "AJ, we haven't been a 'thing' for 10 years. You broke up with me to get with my brother." Kate explained. So I majorly fucked up. <br/>       "So then, are Kane and...." I started. <br/>       "Nope. Try again." Agura interrupted. <br/>       "I've been single for 10 years and don't remember becoming single? That last concussion must've did a number on me." I said still a bit confused. <br/>       "Okay. I'll go get you a new beer," she points to Vert. "And put in food orders. Do we all know what we want?" She asks with her note pad in hand. She writes down all the orders. <br/>       "And I'm assuming Zoom wants a sausage pizza cause he's been spending a lot of time back there with my brother." Her pen stops scratching. "I'll be right back."<br/>       She walks back to the kitchen, coming back a minute later with Zoom, and a tray full of waters. She sets down the waters and the beer in the center of the table, pulling up another chair next to Vert. Smiling brightly as she conversed with everyone at the table. <br/>       "So, AJ? What have you been up to?" She asked sweetly. <br/>       "Oh you know. Same old, same old." I reply, leaning back into my seat. <br/>       "Okay. I have to know how you two know each other?" Zoom asked, leaning forward on the back of the booth. <br/>       "Vacations mostly. We took a lot of ski trips when I was a kid, and my parents knew AJs." She said as if it was nothing. <br/>       "You know it's funny how you and I have crossed paths so many times and never knew it." Vert smirked before taking a swig of his beer. Offering it to Kate, only for her to refuse. <br/>       Kane came by with our food orders, passing out the plates, then going to buss the last table before returning with a plate for himself. <br/>      "Where the hell did you come from?" He asked before sitting down. <br/>      "Canada." I reply, take a large bite out of my food. <br/>       We all conversed while we ate. Catching up like we've known each other for years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         I don't know why my body decided to wake up at this ungodly hour. I walk into the kitchen, looking for a Tylonal or a bottle of wine. Which ever my hand finds first. I flip the light on, slightly startled by my twin sitting cross legged on the counter eating ice cream from the tub. Her hair pulled up in a messy bun, black frames perched on her nose, dressed in her extra large Seattle sweatshirt and short shorts. <br/>      "What the fuck are you doing?" I ask as I grab a bottle of Rose off the top of the fridge, digging around in the drawer for the cork screw. <br/>      "I think I'm pregnant." She said, a heaping spoon of ice cream replacing her words. <br/>      "You think? You don't know yet?" I ask, popping out the cork. Taking a large swig straight from the bottle. <br/>      "The stores don't open till 8. It's 2." She says, rolling her eyes slightly. <br/>      "Okay. The advice center is closed, come back at 7. In the meantime, feet don't belong on the counter." I say taking my bottle and heading back to bed. <br/>       "Bitch I pay the rent, you just live here." She retaliates. I stick my tounge out at her before taking another swig and going back to bed. </p><p>Later that day————</p><p>       My sister anxiously paced from her bedroom to the living room and back. She took a pregnancy test not three minutes ago, only eleven to go. And excited knock came from the front door, our visitor inviting himself inside. <br/>      "Hey! I got the day off so I thought......what's bugging her?" Zoom asks, joining me sitting at the counter. <br/>      "Can I tell him?!" I yell as she emerges from the other room. <br/>      "Only if you swear to not say anything to anyone till I tell Vert." She says sternly while pointing her finger at Zoom. <br/>       "Damn, you're not pregnant are you?" He asks. Kate groans, beginning to pace again. Zoom looked to me for confirmation. I place my pointer finger to the tip of my nose, his face automatically lighting up in shock. <br/>        "Are we happy or sad about this?" Zoom whispers only for me to hear. <br/>      "All depends on how Vert takes it. Knowing Kate, she's going to make the best of it all." I reply in the same hushed tone. <br/>       Kate's pacing stopped suddenly. Only for her to walk into the living room slowly. She still wore the same thing from earlier this morning, though tears now stained her face. I walk towards her, slowly, and peal the plastic stick from her death grip. I read it carefully, it's positive. <br/>      "Kate? Are you okay?" I ask tentatively. <br/>      "Zoom? Is Vert at the garage?" She asks, turning back to her room. Hastily pulling on a pair of leggings, brushing out her hair, and wiping the dried tears from her face. <br/>      "No. He's in a battle zone why?" He replies, lightly confused. <br/>     "Fuck it all." She shouts. "Do you know when he'll be back?" <br/>     "There's no telling, Kate." He replies. <br/>     "Watch your mouth. There are children present." She laughs at my crack.<br/>     She slides into the room, rushing to put on her shoes over her fuzzy socks. <br/>      "Okay. I'm going to the craft store, and maybe the doctor. And if either one of you tell anyone, I'll have your heads." She says, hopping on one foot trying to zip up her doc marten knock offs. She collects her keys and purse, double checking for her phone. <br/>      "Oh, Vert wanted me to tell you that he has dinner reservations at 8." Zoom calls after her. <br/>      "Add a dress to my list." She shouts, running out the door. <br/>      "Wanna go get lunch?" Zoom asks, looking excited. <br/>       I set Kate's test on her dresser before crossing the living room to my room. I double check my black overalls and white AC/DC shirt in the mirror as I tie my white doc martens. <br/>     "Yeah. Let's go." I say as I follow him out the door and to the bikes. <br/>     "Race ya there!" He yells, hastily putting on his helmet and peeling out of the parking lot before I had time to think. I quickly catch up to him, easily passing him in no time. I pull into the dinner parking lot, noticing a very familiar mint green Spark. Zoom pulls in not long after, slightly confused about the foreign cars. <br/>      "Who's that?" Zoom asks as we make our way inside. A woman, no taller than 5 foot, runs into me with a death grip hug. Her waist length, kinky blonde mane parted to the side. Her green eyes lighting up with her smile. Her lavender circle skirt and white long sleeve v-neck top fitting her petite form perfectly with matching lavender wedges. <br/>      "Kane!!" The blonde shouts. "Oh my god it's been too long!" <br/>      "Liv! Holy shit!" I lift her off her feet, as she's more than a foot shorter than me. "Oh. This is Liv. Her and I went to photography school together." I tell Zoom as I release her from the hug and her feet back on the floor. <br/>      "It's nice to meet you." He replies, shaking her hand. <br/>      "You too. Glad he finally found someone to put up with his bull shit." She jabs her elbow into my side. "Anyways. Our magazine is going an article on you and your family. Also, you and Kate were hella hard to track down."  I laugh as she continues to ramble at a mile a minute, using this time to guide all of us to a table. <br/>       We continued to talk and catch up, ordering lunch while we were at it. An hour ticks by before anyone else shows up at the dinner. Vert, Sherman, Spinner, Agura, and Stanford all joining us at the table. <br/>       "Everyone, this is Liv, her and I went to photography school together." I introduce her to everyone as they sit down. <br/>       "It's nice to meet you. Have you seen Kate anywhere?" Vert asks, determination on his face. <br/>        "Craft store, doctors, and to find a dress for dinner." Zoom answers honestly. I kick him under the table lightly to let him know he probably shouldn't have said anything about the doctor. <br/>      "Doctor? Is she okay?" Vert asked, genuinely concerned.  <br/>      "She just needed to get some blood work done." I attempt to save the conversation, and my neck. <br/>      "Let's just hope she's not pregnant or something." Stanford snorts out before taking a drink of his tea. All of us fall silent. <br/>      "You make that sound like a bad thing." Agura retorts. <br/>       "I'm just saying that it would be really bad timing..." I kick him under the table, nodding my head in Livs direction. "Financially speaking."<br/>       "You two have been awfully silent. Is Stanford actually on to something?" Spinner asks, looking at Zoom and I. I begin to panic slightly, and Zoom visibly begins to panic. <br/>       "Oh my god! She is pregnant, isn't she?" Liv looks at Zoom and I. "Please tell me she is! The article will do amazing!" She begins to get excited. <br/>       "Oh god, my sister is going to kill me." I face plant into the table. <br/>       "Dude! She's gonna kill me too!" Zoom exclaims. <br/>       "No. She'll forgive you, she loves you too much." I mumble into the table. <br/>       "So. She is pregnant?" Vert asks for confirmation. His face a mixture of confusion, joy, and anxiety. <br/>      "Yes" Zoom and I both groan, knowing that we will die by the hands of my twin. <br/>       Vert rips out of the booth, running full sprint out the door. Zoom and I quickly follow him, jumping onto Zooms bike to chase after him. We follow him to a house in town, one that looks like it hasn't been lived in for sometime. He pulls in the driveway, opening the garage door like he lives there. Old motto cross bikes were lined up against the right wall, a yellow bug parked on the left side particularly covered by a tarp. Vert made his way to the door leading into the house, Zoom and I following shortly behind. <br/>       "Dude. What is this place?" Zoom asked as we entered the house. Everything neatly in its place, despite the small layer of dust. The hard wood floors creaked as we walked from the laundry room to an open kitchen and dining room. <br/>       "It's the house I grew up in. My mom left me everything when she died. But I could never stay in this house by myself. So, I gave the papers to Zeek and he's been keeping it nice for me for the last 6 years. The water and power have been shut off cause no one lives here, but hopefully soon, someone will." He spoke with a heaviness in his tone as we followed him into the bedrooms. "I was going to wait, but now it feels right." He digs around in the master bedroom side table and pulls out a sapphire and silver ring and wedding band set. Dirty and missing a few stones. <br/>       "You're going to ask my sister to marry you, cause she's pregnant?" I ask confused and a little disgusted. <br/>        "I planned on asking her to marry me after the war was over. I love her so much, I always wanted to spend my life with her. Yeah it's happening a little sooner than planned, but she's giving me a family again and I'm not letting it slip through my fingers." I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes. <br/>        "Why didn't you ever tell us about your past man? We're your family now." Zoom asked sounding a bit hurt. <br/>        "There's a lot more to my past, and frankly I don't like talking about it. But if you really want to know Zoom. My dad dropped off the face of the earth when I was 8. Three days later my mom told me she had a rare form of cancer, and she fought it for 8 years before she lost. I've been on my own for the last 6 years, no family, nothing. At least till I met you guys." He sighed. "Anyway. I need to go get this cleaned before dinner tonight."<br/>       "Can you not tell my sister we told you?" I ask as we follow him out of the house. "Just let her tell you, and react as if you didn't know. Save our necks." <br/>       "Okay." He said before speeding off. Zoom and I head back to the dinner.<br/>         Once we got back to the dinner, we joined the other. I squealed into the booth next to Liv, who seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with Sherman on her other side. With no room in the booth, Zoom sat on the back, directly behind me, a foot on either side of my ass. Not long after Tezz and AJ join, the conversations still buzzing. Zoom lifts my chin to make me look at him, smiling before locking his lips with mine. <br/>        "Hold the phone!" Everyone looks in Stanford's direction, a look of intense confusion on his face. "I knew Kane was into blokes, but I never would've guessed Zoom was too!"<br/>        "You're just now figuring this out?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. <br/>        "Dude, you've interrupted us on multiple occasions." Zoom adds. <br/>         "They don't hide it at all." Spinner adds to the pot. <br/>         "I thought everyone knew? Like, I just got here and I knew they were a thing." AJ says, adding to Stanford's and his own confusion. <br/>         "How long has this been going on?" Stanford asks, dramatically yet gently slamming his mug to the table. <br/>         "About a year now." I add, still shocked. <br/>         "But didn't you go out with Grace that one time?" Stanford asks, pointing his finger at Zoom. <br/>         "I like girls too, dude." Zoom says, taking a large swig of my drink before I slap his knee in exchange. <br/>         Suddenly my sister walks in the door, greeting everyone as she collects her check, getting ready to leave again. <br/>         "Did Stanford finally figure out you two are a thing?" She asks, in a very lazy fare tone. Everyone gives a collective yes, before beginning to fish cash out of their wallets and in to Kate's waiting palm. Zeek and Grace, both grudgingly doing the same. <br/>        "You all took bets on me?" Stanford asks, lightly offended. <br/>        "Kate was the only one who had little to no faith in you." I add. <br/>        "Did he find out by obvious terms of affection?" She asked again. Another collective agreement. "Vert owes me thirty bucks." She grins, counting her cash. <br/>        "Do you want to know everyone else's bets?" I ask, Stanford grumbling in response. Kate pulled out the 'Bet book', a notebook that keeps track of all of our bets, from under the register. <br/>       "Agura, $10 on one month. Sherman, $20 on three months. Spinner, $10 on two weeks. Vert, $20 on six months with an additional $10 by putting the prices together while intoxicated. Sage, just wanted to take a guess with four days. Zeek, $10 on ten months. And Grace, who was most in your favor, $30 on three hours." She rambled off the list. "My bet was one year to the day, which is today."<br/>       "All from when they started dating?" He asks defeated. <br/>       "Yes. Congratulations, your oblivious as fuck." Kate cheers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was planned the whole time!<br/>*my best friend called me out on my own bull shit*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 10th, 2021</p><p>          Vert Wheeler. A name I haven't heard or said in eight years. Regardless, the man has been the star of my dreams for the last two years. It started with the feeling I needed to move, live somewhere else, and ever since my dreams play out as if I had. The one from last night was the last straw. <br/>          Pulling on my favorite sweatshirt, I make my way out of my bedroom, Rosie following close behind. Kane sat at our kitchen table, already dressed and eating breakfast. His long arm holding his phone in front of his bowl of cereal. <br/>       "Morning sunshine." He sings out. "I had a dream you and Jack Wheelers kid got together. It was strange."<br/>        "Was there anything else that was strange?" I ask, making myself an iced chai latte. <br/>        "Oh yeah. You where pregnant." He said, spooning the colorful rings of sugar into his mouth. <br/>        "Kane? Are you telling me we had the same dream?" I ask, setting my cup on the counter. <br/>        "Maybe. Twins have the same dream sometimes." He says, rolling his eyes. "Kate, I know where you're going with this. They are just dreams, and we are not moving to Handlers Corners."<br/>        I've been trying to convince him to move with me for two years. The universe is trying to tell me something. <br/>         "You never know till you just go for it!" I exclaimed, still trying to persuade him. "If I'm right, you get a hot Asian boyfriend." I add in a sing song voice and pleading eyes. <br/>          My twin scrunches his freckled nose while considering my offer. "How hot we talking about?"<br/>          I bounce with excitement as I take a seat next to him. I can only truly remember his face, so I pull up Vert's Instagram account showing him a picture of him and the boy in question racing moto cross bikes with the caption 'teaching the kid how to race'. Kane takes my phone from my hand, clicking on the tagged account. <br/>          "Zoom Takazumi 19, Kate I'm not dating a child." He says looking me in the eye with a frown. <br/>          "He hasn't updated his bio, he's actually 20. His 21st is in a few months." I explain, with a bit of hope. <br/>          "How do you know this?" He asks looking concerned. <br/>           I roll my eyes while taking my phone from him, scrolling down to a post of Zoom looking disappointed with everyone else behind him drinking captioned 'two more months'. <br/>         "Do you stock these poor people?" He asks, still looking concerned. <br/>         "I follow Vert you nitwit. He tags all his friends in his posts." I explain, scrolling back through Vert's posts to the last time I was ever in one of his posts. We took it right before he got the news about his mom, he was genuinely still happy about the giant trophy he held in his hands. It took me a while but I managed to convince him to get it when we were 16. That whole season him and I posted pictures like it was a competition, I won. <br/>         "If you still follow him, why don't you just DM him or something?" My brother asks. <br/>         "It just wouldn't be the same." I say, standing up to get ready. <br/>         "When do you want to leave?" My brother called out to me. "We can have an apartment ready by the end of the week."<br/>         I jumped up and down with uncontrollable laughter and joy.</p><p>January 15th 2021</p><p>        We had an apartment, we were packed, and we had two days to get there. I was jumping out of my skin, what would he say? Will he think I'm insane? Surely if a girl you haven't seen in eight years just showed up in your home town in the middle of nowhere, she'd be crazy right?<br/>        "Does this make me look crazy?" I ask my twin as he climbs into the cab of the moving truck. <br/>        "What? The yellow hat or your split ends?" He snarks. I turn in the drivers seat to smack him with the road atlas. <br/>        "Kane! I'm serious! Last time I saw him I asked him to go out with me. What if he thinks I'm still obsessed with him cause I moved to his hometown?" I look him in our near identical green eyes. <br/>        "Kate. It's been eight years. I'd be surprised if he still remembers that. He might've forgotten you all together and you'll have a start over." I narrow my eyes at him. He's a gay man, and he doesn't understand men. But he might also be right. I start the truck, about ready to leave when my parents stop us. <br/>       "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?" My mother asks, passing us a cooler of food. <br/>        "Thought we did it in the house, where it's warm." Kane remarks, taking the bag. Our parents hugged us once more before my father had his last words. <br/>        "Okay, use condoms. Don't drink and drive. And for fucks sake, Kane! Use your god damn blinkers!" I burst into laughter as my father scolds the elder of the vehicle's occupants. <br/>        "Bye! We love you!" I yell as I pull out of the driveway. There's no turning back now. Excitement and anxiety race through my body as we drive away from the snow covered Pacific Northwest city we call home.</p><p>January 20th, 2021</p><p>         We're on the home stretch, five more miles till we reach our new home. Kane, now in the driver's seat, changes lanes to make our last exit. The car that had been tailgating us for the last 20 minutes lays on its horn as we cut him off as he was trying to pass us. <br/>       "Kane! Dollar in the blinker jar!" I yell at him for not using his turn signal for the 50th time today. <br/>       "This truck is a fucking nightmare!" He quotes a meme, altering it to fit our situation, as he pulls a dollar from his pocket and stuffing it in the jar in the cup holder. "Wait why only a dollar?"<br/>        The original rules are, a dollar for if he just doesn't use his signal. Five dollars for if he pisses off the driver behind us. And twenty for if a cop catches him. <br/>       "That guy has been tailgating us for the last twenty minutes. He also looks like a prick." I explain while looking at the car through the side mirror. <br/>        The same car continued to follow us in to town, even pulling over behind us as we stop to just let him pass. The car pulls up next to the truck, Kane rolls down the window as the driver opens up his sun roof to yell.<br/>      "It's called a turn signal! Why don't you bloody use it!" The fuming red head shouts as he drives away. <br/>      "I can just run him over. No one will..." My brother begins. <br/>      "No!" I give him a warning look. <br/>      "Why not?!" He starts again. "The son of a bitch deserves it."<br/>       "Yes, but the truck is a rental and I want my deposit back." I explain as he starts driving once again. <br/>       Kane continues to complain about the whole interaction for the rest of the drive, as well as while we unpacked the truck. We moved into a two bedroom apartment. The kitchen was just inside the door, then was the living room. One bedroom on each side, directly across from each other. I started with putting the furniture together, while Kane continued to bring in the boxes. We managed to get our new home to livable conditions in the span of two hours, most of our things still in boxes but all of our regularly used items in there new homes.<br/>       "I'm going to get groceries, want to come?" My brother asks, finding the keys to his truck we towed the whole way. <br/>       "Nah. I'm gonna see if the dune track is still there." I respond, tying my doc martens and collecting my gloves and helmet. We both leave, going our separate ways with out a second thought. <br/>         The dune track sat about five miles from the main road. The track was man made, by the group of three teenagers who raced their bikes across the natural formations. Pulling up to the old starting line, I pause. The smaller dunes have since dispersed across the path ground into the dirt by several tire passes. The largest dune at the end of the track now taller than I remember, but other wise the whole place was untouched. I kick my bike back to life, going through the twists and turns, the muscle memory coming back in seconds. I prepare myself for the final jump, my tires leaving the ground effortlessly. I was able to get enough air for a back flip, the whole experience reviving my love for the sport. I close my eyes for a moment as my bike makes it's way above my head, when I opened them again the whole scenery changed. And I was several hundred feet from the ground. I manage to finish the flip before I panic. <br/>        "Holy shit!" I scream as my front tire hits the ground. Then came the loud crack of my shock absorber breaking, the crinkling of my rims, and the absolute obliteration of my front tire. In my panic, I pull the breaks too hard. The bike coming to a full stop, and launching me over the handlebars. My back hits the ground with enough force to pop all the joints in my body, the sound loud enough to be herd from several feet away. <br/>        "Fuuuuuuuuck" I groan, winded and in shock. I'm not getting up any time soon. I waste my time taking in the now green sky and blood red sand and dirt. This whole place is unworldly. My confusion only grew as voices came closer. <br/>       "I've finally found you." A raspy voice, paired with a disturbing face entered my line of vision. Under many other circumstances I would run, but my body hasn't caught up yet. Especially now as he grabs handfuls of my leather jacket, making me meet his eyes. <br/>       "Are you positive this is the Oracle? It looks like a man." I can only assume this one was female, and she sounded like she's been smoking since she was in high school in the 80s. <br/>       "I am not that flat chested!" I finally find my voice, my body finally catching up as I struggle. <br/>       "Leave her alone Krytus." A very familiar voice comes from behind me. Holy shit! It can't be?<br/>      "Wheeler?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>   This shit takes a long time to write, so I'm sorry. For everything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January 20th, 2021</p><p>      "For the last time. The answer is no." I growled in annoyance. If I have to hear about the Oracle again I just might drive off a cliff. <br/>      "We haven't even said anything yet." Sherman sighed. <br/>      "How did you know it was us?" Tezz asks, genuinely confused.<br/>      "You're going to ask me about finding the Oracle again. I am not bringing an innocent person into this war and that is final." I say sternly, watching their feet walk away from under one of my dads classic cars. <br/>      Several hours begin to pass, finally alone to my thoughts. The faint sound of the Goo Goo Dolls 'Iris' playing in the background. I wonder if this is still her favorite. One of my last memories of her was us driving on some back roads in Washington at night. It was the Friday before championships, I flew up to her house cause her dad had a car for me, then we drove down to Utah for championships. She cranked the stereo the second the song started, basically screaming the lyrics while the wind ultimately tangled her teal dyed hair. We were 16. <br/>      Kate Kruz was one of the first victims of my self isolation after my mom died, though she seemed to be the only one who tried to reach out. We haven't seen each other since. AJ talks to her often, and so does Tezz, they keep me updated on how she's doing. There is one thing that I've always kept track of, her magazines. She is an official model for 'Custom Cars International' and 'Kink Kulture', both come out monthly. <br/>        "What cha' doin?" Zoom asks, shaking the whole car as he climbs on top. <br/>        "Ah! Ah! Ah! No feet on the car!" I shout, tightening the last bolt to the new muffler. I scrambled out from under the car, throwing my wrench in the open tool box, and going to start the car. The bright orange '64 Barracuda jumps to life, the faint hum bringing back memories. <br/>       "Sounds sexy!" Zoom exclaims as I take the key out of the ignition. <br/>       "Just how dad liked them." I pause, taking a moment before meeting his eyes. "Wanna take her for a test run?"<br/>       "Hell yeah!" He says nearly jumping out of his shoes. "Can I drive?"<br/>       "Do you know how to drive stick?" I ask as we both make our way back downstairs so I can change my shirt. <br/>        "Of cour..." <br/>        "In a car? Not a bike." I ask, skeptical of his answer. <br/>       "There's a difference?" <br/>       "When the transmission comes out of my pocket, there is always a difference." I explain. <br/>        "Where are you two off to?" Agura asks, assuming she wants us to get her a tea. <br/>         "We're gonna take the Barracuda out to get the mail. Where are the mail keys?" I rummage through all the drawers in my desk, looking for the key ring filled with Post Office Box keys. The hub doesn't exactly have an address. <br/>        "Stanford took them, said he was going to get it since he had business at the music store." She continues, sudden realization striking her face. "It's the third Wednesday."<br/>        "Fuck." I exhale, Stanford is the last person I want to know about those magazines. Spinner is a close second. <br/>       "What comes on the third Wednesday?" Zoom asks, Stanford pulling in the tunnel. <br/>       "Mails here!" He yells, handing out the rubber banded bundles. Good, he hasn't noticed yet. <br/>       "Who the fuck is subscribed to 'Kink Kulture'?" Fuck me. Technically Sherman, Agura and I share the subscription. We split the price three ways, I get Kate's pictures, Agura and Sherman pick out the articles they are actually interested in, then we ship the remainder off to Agura's girlfriend. She makes beads for jewelry that is sold as a fundraiser for the elephant sanctuary she runs. I side eye Agura, wondering who was going to take the fall despite it actually being in my name. <br/>       "You know it's illegal to go through someone's mail." I roll my eyes while taking the stack of three magazines, and six bills from his hand. Eyes wide and his jaw on the floor. <br/>      "Is there something else you're not telling us?" Spinner snarks, about ready to fall off the hood of the Buster. <br/>       "Do you really want to know the reason?" I ask, hoping he stops with the banter. Though he only nods enthusiastically. <br/>       I let out an annoyed exhale. I slap the 'Kink Kulture' magazine on my desk. Kate posing on her knees in black lingerie with black fishnets and heels. Her teal waist length hair curled and styled to vaguely resemble those popular in the 80s. I catch myself staring at her very seductive expression. I flip through 'Custom Cars International' looking for one of the articles on her. Finding her sitting on the hood of a black Charger, dressed in jeans with the knees worn out, and a cut up tshirt with her dads logo. Does she really still have those yellow converse? Last was the 'Sports Illustrated'. They had done a 'where are they now' piece on the Kruz twins and myself. The page consisted of several old pictures of the three of us together, many of them with trophies in our hands. Then head shots of us all now. <br/>        "So. You're obsessed with this girl from your childhood?" Spinner asked, gaining himself a slap on the shoulder from Sherman. <br/>        "She's my friend and I like to support her work." I explain. From the corner of my eye I can see Aguras hand snatch up the first magazine, flipping though the pages casually with Zoom looking over her shoulder. <br/>        "I mean, you have to admit she has a glorious ass." She says under her breath.<br/>        "Good. You are all here." Sage says with slight concern. Agura and I quickly stashing away the magazines in the top drawer of my desk. <br/>        "What's up, Sage?" I ask, acting as if I didn't just have my odd hobby exposed to my whole team. <br/>         "Do you all remember your wellness reports from last week?" She asks, not waiting for an answer. "I've noticed that all of you have been having strange dreams. And it appears that it has been happening for sometime now. But almost all of them involve a woman that you can remember neither her face or her name, is that correct?"<br/>         Everyone hummed in agreement. I thought I was the only one having strange dreams. <br/>          "I know you will not like what I'm about to say, but I believe the Oracle is dream projecting on to you all as a means to find you. Have any events from these dreams made a presence?" She asks. <br/>         "I had a dream about Zoom coming out as Bi." Agura explains. "Then he came out on his own about a week later."<br/>         "Before coming back to Earth, I dreamed about seeing my family again." Tezz adds into the pot. <br/>        "I had a dream about Vert asking me to do something for him. I can't remember what it was, but then he showed up three days later." AJ joins. <br/>        "Did you drink my beer in your dream too?" I ask, only to give him more shit for it. <br/>        "You bet! I also hit on your girlfriend."<br/>        "I don't have a girlfriend." <br/>       "That's how I knew it was a dream." Gee thanks. "Though I can't remember her face, or her name." He finishes. <br/>       "I fear that the Oracle has set out to find you. You must find her before the Multiverse let's her in."<br/>      "The Multiverse can just, let people in?" I ask, standing a bit straighter. <br/>       "It let you in." She pauses for a moment, her eyes flashing. "The Oracle has entered the Multiverse."<br/>       "Fuck."<br/>       "I've programmed a key to take you to her." Her voice becoming panicked as she hands it to me. "I fear my brother is looking for her. If he finds her, he will attempt to kill her. Now go!”<br/>       "AJ and Stanford, stay here. Everyone else, let's go get her before something happens." I bark as I climb into the Sabre. "Sherman? Why would Krytus want to kill The Oracle?"<br/>      "It's a fail safe. If he kills her, but loses the war, your mission to help the blue sentients rebuild will take up to three times longer." He explains. <br/>      "How?" Spinner butts in. "What does her power do exactly?" <br/>      "It functions like a cause and effect filter. She can see all of the possible outcomes for any decision. But she can not predict the absolute future." Tezz adds. <br/>      "In English?" <br/>      "It's like playing your 'Walking Dead' game with someone who's seen all the possible cut scenes and every possible option combination, but they haven't finished the game yet." We cross through the storm shock as Sherman finishes explaining. <br/>       "Agura, do you think you can track her down?"<br/>       "I don't think I have to." She says, pointing off to the left. A motocross bike lay in absolute destruction.  Not too far off, it's rider being held off the ground by the devil himself.<br/>       "Leave her alone Krytus!" <br/>      He only grins as I make my way to confront him face to face. He lets her fall to the ground, only to force her to her knees by the back of her helmet and hold a blade to her throat. <br/>      "Did you call your little boyfriend to come save you? Call him to come be your hero?" He taunts her. <br/>      "I've never met her before."<br/>      "Oh. But she knows you." He continues to taunt. <br/>     "There are no signs of physical injuries. Though her heart rate is elevated, and her breathing is short and shallow." Tezz chips in. <br/>      "She's having an anxiety attack." Agura butts in. <br/>      His taunts continue, though at a less audible level. She visibly stiffens, as if she's shutting down. <br/>      "Zoom, Agura. Distract the Wicked Witch of the East, we've got it here." I order, only gaining a chuckle in response. <br/>       "Oh do you?"<br/>        He didn't notice his captive moving her arm, it was slow but efficient enough. I could faintly make out the silver knife in her hand as he continued to throw insults my way. When she finally gained enough courage, she drove the blade into his thigh, cracking his shell and setting herself free. Slumping back on her heels, then to her side and curling into a ball. Visibly shaking. Violently. I rush to her side, reaching out in an attempt to help. <br/>       “Don’t worry. You’re safe now.” I explain, though she only backed away from me. Her heels leaving tracks in the dirt. “You should try taking your helmet off, give yourself some fresh air.”<br/>        Her hands shook as her fingers look for the chin strap. Eventually taking off her gloves to make the attempt easier. Up close I can make out the features on the helmet, from the old sponsor stickers to the scratched teal and red decals. Features ingrained so deep in my memory that I’ll never be able to forget them. The ‘ride like a girl’ sticker on the back the biggest giveaway. A mane of teal, red and purple falling from its confines only confirms my suspension. Her green eyes blood shot, and cheeks tear stained. <br/>          “Hey Kruz.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not me having a breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Since I have yet to start chapter 15 cause I've been completely unmotivated because I lost my dog to cancer. I'm gonna make a shit post chapter cause it makes me feel something. So here's some facts about this thing that probably no one cares about. </p><p>- This thing didn't have a set plot till like chapter 9, and even then it really didn't have a set plot till chapter 13<br/>- April marks the fourth year I've been writing this.......I'm 21 and still writing fan fiction about my favorite show from my childhood......but it's only been online for 3<br/>- I've actually started posting this on archive as well<br/>- This has gone through 3 rewrites, we don't talk about the first one<br/>- Kate and Kane were originally only one person, based off of my own personality (cause I'm trash), but honestly Kane just manifested one day and now he's my favorite character to write. <br/>- Kate and Kane's dad is loosely based off of Danny from Counting Cars<br/>- Kate only models for Kane (who works for Kink Kulture)and Liv (who works for Custom Cars International), because she knows and trusts them.  <br/>- There are only 4 straight characters in my line up, this includes my own characters. I've hyper analyzed the show, cause I have nothing else better to do, and I've realized that 5 members of the main cast are queer coded. <br/>- Agura is a lesbian. You can't tell me that she starts having a thing for Stanford like the wiki suggests, I refuse. That is a look that says 'you're a pain in the ass but you're one of my best friends and I'm not gonna let you die'. Case closed!<br/>- Zoom is our baby Bi king! He doesn't know what he's doing, but he knows he can pull both boys and girls and he will use this fact against everyone. <br/>- Spinner is trans masc. He's not 100% out yet, but deep down everyone knows and it doesn't bother them cause he's being himself. Just from how Sherman reacts when anything bad happens to him, and their size difference. Mostly Sherman though. <br/>- AJ is pan.....I really have no explanation for this. <br/>- Tezz is ace......kinda self explanatory. <br/>- Liv, my character, is trans fem. She's fully transitioned. That's it. <br/>- And we all know Kane's gay......I hope. <br/>- If a character has no name, they are not important enough to have a name that I have to keep track of. <br/>-Remember that baby from chapter 12?.....yeah, it wasn't gonna make it. That was the original plan, but then I didn't like my chapters leading up to it and now we have a mind fuck so you're welcome. <br/>- Kane knows all the choreography for 'Mamma Mia!' and 'Mamma Mia: Here we go again!'<br/>- Kate is a size 12. She's a thick thigh queen, and pretty muscular. <br/>- Kane looks like a sentient string bean until you see him with no clothes then you see he's actually got some muscle.<br/>- Zeek is related to Kate and Kane through adoption. Zeeks sister adopted the twins father. <br/>- Vert and the twins are in a three generation rivalry starting with their grandparents. Though it’s a friendly rivalry. <br/>- When Verts mom started her cancer treatments, Vert and all of the Kruz kids shaved their heads for her. But she never let Kate shave her whole head, so she had a long Mohawk for two years.</p><p>       I’ll probably update this from time to time, I’m also thinking about making a playlist of all the song I listen to while I write this. So check back when I’m not having a crisis.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>